UN DÍA DE PELÍCULA
by Namipasiem
Summary: Booth descubre que su compañera nunca ha ido al cine y decide poner solución de inmediato invitándola esa misma tarde, pero Booth no sabe en dónde se ha metido... XD Pronto se arrepentirá de esa decisión.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, aquí mi nuevo fic, espero que os guste y espero vuestros reviews!!_

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

**_UN DÍA DE PELÍCULA_**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Era viernes por la tarde y el día en el que nuestra pareja de investigadores daba por resuelto un nuevo caso de asesinato que les había tenido trabajando sin descanso dos semanas enteras. Era uno de los casos que más habían tardado en resolver, pero por mucho que se complicaran las cosas no había nada imposible para ellos, y tarde o temprano siempre acababan resolviéndolo y encerrando a los culpables entre rejas, en la mayoría de los casos para el resto de sus vidas.

Y como siempre, después de resolver un caso, Booth y Brennan se quedaban juntos terminando todo el papeleo, aborrecido por ambos porque lo suyo era la acción y a la vez querido porque les permitía estar más tiempo juntos, aunque sólo fuera para seguir discutiendo acerca de sus diferentes opiniones en cuanto a la religión, política o cualquier otro tema.

En esta ocasión no estaban completamente solos como otras veces, pues aún no había anochecido y Ángela, Cam, Zack y Hodgins aún seguían en el laboratorio, hablando amistosamente en la gran mesa que había en una de las plataformas. Cuando Booth y Brennan terminaron todos los informes decidieron unirse a ellos, así que subieron a la plataforma y se sentaron junto a ellos poniendo atención a la conversación que mantenían.

- Pues mi primera vez fue a los 9 años – dijo Zack.

- ¡¡Wowww!! – exclamó Booth inmiscuyéndose en la conversación - ¿Zack, eso no te parece demasiado precoz?

- No – dijo Zack con toda naturalidad -, de hecho fui el último en hacerlo de los niños de mi edad.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Booth escandalizado - ¿Pero qué clase de amigos tenías tú?

- ¿Y con quién? – le preguntó Ángela ignorando a Booth.

- Con mi hermano mayor, pues mis padres estaban siempre trabajando y apenas paraban por casa – respondió Zack.

- ¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!?? – el pobre Booth cada vez estaba más asustado con lo que estaba oyendo - ¿CON TU PROPIO HERMANO?

- Sí, eso es lo que he dicho Booth, ¿tiene algo de malo? – le preguntó Zack tan desconcertado como los demás, que no comprendían la exagerada reacción del agente.

- ¿Qué si tiene algo de malo? Dices que perdiste la virginidad a los nueve años con tu hermano mayor ¿y aún preguntas que si tiene algo de malo?

- ¿¿QUÉ?? – preguntaron todos atónitos ante lo que había dicho Booth.

- ¿Se puede saber qué dices, Booth? – preguntó Ángela.

- ¿Yo? ¡Ha sido él quien lo ha dicho, no me miréis a mí! – dijo señalando a Zack.

- Booth, estábamos hablando de la PRIMERA VEZ que fuimos al cine – aclaró Cam.

- ¿Qué? Eh… esto… yo… - titubeaba ahora Booth sintiéndose bastante ridículo, mientras Hodgins intentaba contener la risa.

- Bueno y ahora que todo está aclarado – dijo Cam -, sigue contándonos, Zack.

- Sí, pues como iba diciendo, la primera vez que fui al cine – recalcó esto último mirando a Booth – fue con mi hermano mayor, cuando yo tenía 9 años, y vimos "Jurassic Park". Era increíble, parecía que el _tyrannosaurus_ se iba a salir en cualquier momento de la pantalla e iba a ir hacia nosotros.

- Sí tío, esa es una película muy buena – dijo Hodgins.

- ¿Y vosotros chicos, cuando fue la primera vez que fuisteis al cine? – preguntó Cam a Booth y Brennan.

- Yo cuando tenía seis años – contó Booth -, mis padres nos llevaron a mí y a mi hermano a ver una película de dibujos animados, "Tod y Toby" creo que se llamaba, pero no la recuerdo mucho. De lo que si me acuerdo es del paquete de palomitas que nos comimos entre mi hermano y yo, ¡era enorme! – dijo mientras intentaba señalar con las manos el tamaño del mismo.

- ¿Y tú, Brennan? – preguntó Hodgins a Temperance, que aún no había dicho nada.

- Yo nunca he ido al cine – confesó ella.

- ¿CÓMO? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

- ¿Nunca has ido al cine, Huesos? – le preguntó Booth, incrédulo.

- No – dijo ella como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Pero Huesos, ¿se puede saber qué hacías en tu infancia?

- Bueno, ¿te refieres antes o después de que me abandonaran mis padres? Porque con la doble vida que llevaban mis padres pocas veces paraban por casa, y después de que me abandonaran te recuerdo que no me fue muy bien con las familias que me adoptaron, y ninguno de mis padres adoptivos me llevó – dijo ella bastante seria.

- Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar esa parte del triste pasado de Temperance, hasta que Booth decidió romper aquel incómodo silencio.

- Pero Huesos, ¿y qué hay de tu época de universitaria? Vamos, no me digas que los chicos no te invitaban, ¿eh? – sonriendo picaronamente.

- En mi época en la universidad estaba centrada en mis estudios, nada más. Y no, ningún chico me invitó.

- Venga Brennan, seguro que tuviste por ahí algún noviete que te invitó pero no nos lo quieres contar – insistió Hodgins tratando de sonsacarle información.

- Yo no tuve ningún "noviete". No tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

- ¿Ah no? – dijo Booth irónicamente - ¿Y qué me dices de aquel profesor tuyo, eh?

- Ah, ¿te refieres al mismo que hace un par de años me utilizó y me engañó para conseguir pruebas para la defensa de uno de nuestros casos? Pues no, él tampoco me llevó nunca al cine, y además nunca fuimos "novios".

- Oh Dios mío – dijo Booth poniendo cara de susto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Brennan extrañada ante la reacción de su compañero.

- Hodgins, creo que tienes razón en todo eso de los extraterrestres. Llevo tres años teniendo a uno como compañero y no me había dado ni cuenta – dijo Booth señalando a Brennan, ante lo cual los demás no pudieron evitar reírse, a excepción de Zack, que como de costumbre, no comprendía nada.

- Muy gracioso – dijo ella.

- En serio Huesos, esto es muy grave y hay que ponerle solución de inmediato. Chicos, ahora mismo nos vamos todos al cine, invito yo.

- Te lo agradezco tío, pero Ángela y yo ya tenemos planes, tengo reservada desde hace semanas una mesa en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad – dijo Hodgins mientras la artista asentía con la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco puedo ir, mi familia llegó hoy para quedarse unos días aquí en la ciudad, y hoy vamos a cenar todos juntos – dijo Zack.

- Lo siento, yo tampoco puedo, tengo una cita – dijo Cam.

- De acuerdo chicos, no pasa nada, iremos Huesos y yo.

- ¿Qué? No Booth, ahora no puedo, tengo que examinar unos huesos de un antiguo indio navajo que trajeron hoy a primera hora.

- Nada de eso, tú te vienes conmigo ahora mismo – dijo Booth levantándola de la silla y llevándola hacia la salida -. Esos huesos pueden esperar. Además, ese tío ya está muerto, ¿no? Así que ya no tendrá mucha prisa. ¡Adiós chicos! – exclamó alzando la mano.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me lleves como si me estuvieras secuestrando! – protestó Temperance dándole una colleja a su compañero.

Tras ellos, Cam, Ángela y Hodgins cruzaban miradas cómplices mientras veían alejarse a la singular parejita.


	2. Chapter 2

_**bueno gente!! ayer regresé con el fic de Broken Heart después de bastante tiempo y hoy vuelvo con este.**_

_**A continuación os dejo el segundo capítulo, cargado de mucho humor xDDDD. Espero que os riáis leyéndolo tanto como yo mientras lo escribía :-P.**_

_**muchos saludos a tods y este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para kate_godes, q siempre sigue y comenta todos mis fics. ¡Gracias wapa! ;-)**_

_**y ahora a leerrrrr!! Espero vuestras críticas :-P**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Minutos más tarde, delante del cine:

- Bien, ¿qué película quieres ver? – le preguntó Booth a Temperance.

- Ah, ¿se puede elegir?

- Pues claro Huesos, ¿o qué creías, que sólo había una para todo el mundo? Venga, elige la que tú quieras.

- Está bien, pues entonces quiero ver esa que decía Zack, ¿cómo era…? Ah sí, "Jurassic Park"

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices Huesos? ¡Esa película es de hace 20 años!

- Bueno, tú me has dicho que eligiese la que quisiera.

- Sí Huesos, pero me refería a una de estas – dijo Booth señalándole con la mano los distintos carteles de las películas que se proyectaban en las salas de aquel cine.

- Ah… haberlo dicho antes – dijo Brennan observando con detalle los carteles y los títulos de las películas.

De repente los ojos de Brennan se desviaron hacia otra especie de cine que había al lado del que estaban, más pequeño y cuyos pasillos estaban iluminados con una intensa luz roja, como la que ilumina las habitaciones donde los fotógrafos revelan sus fotografías.

- Booth – llamó al agente dándole toquecitos con el dedo índice en uno de sus hombros - ¿Por qué no vamos a aquel cine? – dijo señalándole el lugar.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Booth escandalizado al darse cuenta del lugar que le indicaba Temperance - ¿Es que te has vuelto loca, Huesos? – dijo ahora susurrando al darse cuenta de que tras su grito mucha gente se les quedó mirando -. Eso es un cine para adultos – dijo y a la vez con la mirada intentaba decirle todo lo demás.

- Bueno, ¿y qué? – dijo ella también susurrando imitándolo a él -. Tú y yo somos adultos.

- Dios – suspiró Booth mirando al cielo al darse cuenta de que Temperance no había comprendido nada de nada -. Huesos, no lo has entendido, es un cine de películas… ya sabes…

- No, no lo sé – dijo ella aún sin comprender -. ¿Qué películas, Booth?

Booth miró a un lado y otro y cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca que los pudiera oir se acercó al oído de su compañera y le dijo de qué se trataba.

- Películas de contenido explícito

- Ahhh… - dijo Brennan, que ahora sí que entendió -. Te refieres a películas pornográficas.

- ¡Huesos! – dijo Booth avergonzado.

- ¿Qué?

- No digas esa palabra… aquí hay mucha gente que puede oírnos.

- ¿Qué palabra? ¿Pornografía? ¿Qué tiene de malo, Booth? Todo el mundo sabe lo que es la pornografía.

- ¡Huesos! – decía el pobre Booth cada vez con más apuro por lo que podría pensar la gente que pasara por allí si los oían hablar de eso.

- No sé porqué te escandalizas tanto Booth, la pornografía no es más que el género artístico que muestra con detalle escenas de carácter sexual para excitación de quien las contempla.

- Está bien Huesos, ya esta conversación se ha acabado, ¿vale? Venga, elige ya una película antes de que empiecen todas las sesiones y no consigamos entrada para ninguna.

- Vale… - dijo Brennan y se puso a mirar los carteles de nuevo -. Esa – dijo tras unos segundos señalando uno de los primeros carteles.

- Una buena elección, Huesos – dijo Booth alegre cuando vio que Brennan escogía una película de miedo muy comentada en esos días y que tenía muy buenas críticas de los expertos.

Booth se acercó a la taquilla y tras hacer un poco de cola obtuvo sus entradas.

- Bien, ya está Huesos, ya tengo las entradas. Tenemos que ir a la sala número 7, pero ven, antes compraremos las palomitas y los refrescos.

- ¿Y por qué comprar palomitas?

- Verás Huesos, las palomitas es un elemento indispensable para ver una película en el cine.

- ¿Por qué? Yo no veo necesario comer palomitas para ver una película.

- Bueno Huesos, eso lo dices porque nunca has venido y no lo has probado, pero te aseguro que cuando lo hagas lo comprenderás.

- No le veo nada de comprensible a eso, Además, las palomitas no son nada saludables. Son muy energéticas, tienen un elevado contenido en sal, lo que favorece la retención de líquidos, y muchas grasas, sobre todo ácidos grasos saturados, perjudiciales para nuestro organismo. ¿Sabías que hace unos pocos años en Europa se descubrió que las palomitas con sabor a mantequilla tienen un componente llamado "diacetil" que produce graves lesiones pulmonares? De hecho algunos empleados de una de las fábricas que estaban en contacto con ese componente necesitaron trasplante de pulmón.

- Está bien, ya me has quitado las ganas de comprarlas, ¿estás contenta?

- No me mires así, sólo me preocupo por tu salud – dijo ella.

- Sí, muchas gracias Huesos – dijo irónicamente -. Me compraré sólo un refresco.

- ¿Refresco? Booth, por si no lo sabes, el año pasado un estudio publicado por la _American Heart Association_, reveló que las personas que consumen ese tipo de bebidas carbonatadas, tanto normales como light, tienen un 45% más de posibilidades de desarrollar un síndrome metabólico comparadas con las que no los consumen. Y cuando se padece un síndrome metabólico, el riesgo de desarrollar una enfermedad coronaria o sufrir una apoplejía se duplica, además del riesgo añadido de desarrollar una diabetes.

- ¿Eh? – el pobre Booth ahora estaba más asustado y confuso que nunca -. Bueno, ya basta, esta conversación ha terminado – dijo ya harto de todos las 'charlas' de su compañera.

- ¡Pero Booth!

- Pero nada, ya estoy harto de que le pongas pegas a todo lo que digo, que si las palomitas esto, que si los refrescos lo otro… - dijo imitándola - ¿Qué quieres que compre entonces? ¿Copos de avena con salsa de soja y té? ¿O tal vez unos pinchos de tofu? – preguntó irónicamente.

- Pues eso no sería una mala idea, eso sí es comida saludable – respondió ella sin captar la ironía de Booth.

- ¡Oh Dios!! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me da igual! ¡Al diablo con todo eso! Espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida – dijo y se fue directo a la tienda del cine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**hola!! miles de gracias por los comentarios que dejásteis ;-)**_

_**y bueno, si con el anterior capítulo os reísteis, no os queda nada... xDDDD. Empezaréis a comprender porqué booth se va a arrepentir de haber llevado a Brennan, jajaja.**_

_**preparáos para el siguiente capi, ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido :-P**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Booth, ya cansado de que a cada cosa que quería comprarse su compañera le pusiese alguna pega, decidió ignorar sus 'consejos' y con tal de llevarle la contraria, se compró de todo lo que había en la tienda: el bol grande de palomitas, el refresco tamaño XXL, nachos, chocolatinas y todo tipo de golosinas. Al cabo de unos segundos regresó completamente cargado hasta donde lo esperaba Temperance, que se quedó perpleja al ver todo lo que había comprado su compañero.

- Booth, ¿puede saberse a dónde vas con todo eso? – le preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

- ¿A ti que te parece, Huesos? – respondió él.

- ¿Todo eso es para ti?

- Así es Huesos, todo para mí, todas estas cosas tan poco saludables, llenas de grasas y colesterol son para mí – dijo para fastidiarla mientras intentaba que no se le callera nada al suelo.

- Está bien, ¿quieres que te ayude a llevar algo? – dijo al verlo tan cargado.

- No, esto es mío, ¿vale? Así que lo llevo yo, nadie más. Ahora vamos, la película está a punto de comenzar – dijo el agente mirando el reloj y caminó hacia la sala.

- Vale – dijo Brennan y siguió a su compañero.

- Aquí está, sala 7 – dijo Booth.

- ¿Y por qué nos ha tocado esta sala y no la 5 o la 1 por ejemplo? – preguntó Brennan.

- Porque en las otras salas se están proyectando otras películas, Huesos.

- Ahh…

- Bueno, entremos antes de que empiece la película, por favor – dijo Booth y tras hacer toda una demostración de malabarismo para sacar las entradas del bolsillo de su pantalón y mostrárselas al acomodador, entraron a la sala siguiendo las instrucciones del mismo.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Brennan sorprendida al ver aquella sala tan grande y la pantalla gigante.

- ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Booth sonriendo al ver la cara de niña que se la había quedado a Temperance.

- Es enorme – acertó a decir ella.

- Sí, así es – dijo él orgulloso como si aquel cine fuera obra suya - ¿Y qué te parece la pantalla?

- Jamás había visto una tan grande. ¿Y todos esos son altavoces? – dijo señalando diferentes puntos de la sala.

- Sí Huesos, y espera a verlo todo en funcionamiento

- ¿Y por qué hay tantos?

- Bueno, para crear la mejor acústica posible y que la gente viva con más intensidad la película – le explicó.

- Mm.. tiene lógica – dijo ella.

- Bueno, vamos a sentarnos, ¿vale? – dijo Booth que ya comenzaba a sentirse incómodo cargando tantas cosas -. Hemos tenido suerte, nos ha tocado en una de las filas centrales – dijo feliz -. Ven, aquí es, fila 21, butacas 64 y 65. Tú primero – dijo cediéndole el paso.

- Gracias – dijo ella y pasó a ocupar su butaca.

Luego de que ella se sentase Booth se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero con una lentitud y cuidados extremos para que no se le cayera nada de lo que había comprado. Pero a pesar de todas las precauciones del agente, justo cuando alcanzó su asiento y se iba a sentar se le cayeron al suelo dos de las chocolatinas que había comprado.

- Mierda – murmuró el agente y con sumo cuidado se agachó a recogerla, pero hoy no estaba la suerte de su parte y justo cuando cogió con la mano las chocolatinas, esta vez se le cayó el paquete de nachos -. Oh vaya, perfecto – volvió a murmurar ahora con más rabia.

- ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó Brennan, que observaba divertida todo lo que le pasaba a su compañero.

- No, sé apañármelas sólo, ¿vale Huesos?

- Vale, como quieras – respondió ella pero aún así no dejó de mirar al agente, que seguía con su particular clase de equilibrismo.

Cuando Booth por fin pudo coger los nachos sin que se le cayese nada más al suelo, tomó asiento junto a Brennan y respiró aliviado creyendo que ya todo había pasado. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pues justo en el momento en el que se sentó varias personas caminaban por la fila de butacas de atrás y una de ellas sin querer tropezó y golpeó el respaldo de la butaca de Booth, empujando al agente y haciéndolo caer un poco hacia delante y tirar gran parte de las palomitas al suelo.

- ¡Joder! ¡Pero qué diablos…! – exclamó el agente furioso y miró hacia atrás en busca del culpable.

- Oh lo lamento muchísimo señor – dijo la mujer que había sido -. Ha sido sin querer, el tacón del zapato se me torció y perdí el equilibrio… Lo siento muchísimo créame, le pagaré las palomitas.

- Tranquila, no se preocupe – dijo Booth entre dientes mientras miraba de reojo como Brennan se reía burlonamente.

- En serio señor, dígame el importe de sus palomitas y se lo daré – insistió la mujer.

- Déjelo, en serio, le he dicho que no se preocupe – dijo Booth todavía enfadado y tras esto la mujer se alejó y se sentó unos asientos más allá.

- Vaya, ¡mira qué desastre! – exclamó Booth abriendo los brazos al ver montón de palomitas tiradas por su ropa y por el suelo y levantó la mano haciéndole señas al acomodador para que fuese.

- ¿Ves? No debiste comprar palomitas – le dijo Brennan en tono burlón, lo que le costó una mirada furtiva por parte del agente.

- ¡Sshh! ¡Eh, chaval! – exclamó Booth al acomodador, consiguiendo por fin atraer su atención.

- ¿Sí, señor? – preguntó amablemente el joven - ¿Qué le ha pasado? – le preguntó al ver las palomitas tiradas por el suelo.

- Bueno, digamos que ha sido un accidente… ¿Tendrías algo para recoger esto un poco?

- Sí, espere un momento, le traeré una bolsa – dijo el acomodador y salió de la sala por unos segundos, para luego regresar con un rollo de bolsas de basura, del que le dio una a Booth – Tenga señor.

El agente le dio las gracias, abrió la bolsa y comenzó a recoger las palomitas con las manos.

- Huesos, podrías dejar de reírte y ayudarme un poco – se quejó Booth.

- Vaya, creí que eran TUS palomitas y que te las podías apañar tú solo – dijo recordándole sus palabras y se agachó para ayudarle a recoger.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Justo en ese instante se apagaron las luces de la sala, señal de que la película iba a dar comienzo.

- ¡Booth! Se ha ido la luz – le advirtió Brennan cuando se percató de ello - ¡Shh! ¡Oiga! – Brennan llamaba al acomodador.

- ¿Qué haces, huesos? – pregunto Booth – No se ha ido la luz, la han apagado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Brennan sin comprender, pero antes de que Booth pudiese contestarle llegó el acomodador.

- ¿Qué ocurre señora? – le preguntó el joven en voz baja.

- No es nada chaval, una cosa sin importancia – se apresuró a decir Booth antes de que su compañera hiciera el ridículo advirtiendo al acomodador de que se había ido la luz.

- Pero Booth…

- Vale… ella sólo quería saber dónde está el aseo de señoras – mintió Booth.

- Está al fondo del pasillo a la derecha – informó el joven.

- Gracias – dijo Booth -. Y disculpas las molestias.

- Ninguna molestia – dijo el joven acomodador y regresó a su sitio.

- ¿Por qué no me has dejado hablar? – preguntó Brennan algo molesta.

- Huesos, porque si le hubieras dicho que se había ido la luz se hubiera reído de ti.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

- Porque como te dije, la luz no se ha ido, la han apagado. Siempre lo hacen.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque así la pantalla se ve mejor y la gente centra su atención en la película – le explicó.

- Aahh… eso tiene lógica.

- Bien, me alegro que le encuentres la lógica a todo – dijo Booth susurrando -. Ahora shhh, silencio, la película va a empezar.

- Vale – respondió Temperance también susurrando.

Por fin empezaron a proyectar en la pantalla y todos los espectadores se mantuvieron en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba en oda la sala era el crujido de las palomitas al ser trituradas por los dientes de la gente. Booth miró con desconsuelo su enorme bol de palomitas, ahora prácticamente vacío de no ser por unas pocas que quedaban en el fondo del recipiente. Pero bueno, al menos le quedaban las chocolatinas, los nachos, el resto de golosinas y el refresco gigante, pensaba para consolarse a sí mismo.

Como de costumbre, antes de proyectar la película, pusieron algunos spots publicitarios y unos trailers de otras películas. Claro que Temperance, novata en este terreno, no sabía nada de eso, y fue por eso por lo que le mostró a Booth su frustración tras el primer spot que proyectaron, que promocionaba una conocida marca de refrescos.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Esa era la película? – preguntó indignada - ¿Me traes al cine para ver una película de 10 segundos que sólo trata de gente bebiendo refresco? ¿Y este es tu maravilloso cine? ¡Pues menuda estafa!

- Shhhhh – algunos espectadores la mandaron a callar.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Huesos? Y haz el favor de bajar la voz – dijo lo más bajo que pudo -. Eso no era la película.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces qué era? – dijo ella susurrando.

- Era un anuncio, publicidad que siempre ponen antes de la película.

- Ahh…

- Tú tranquila, yo te avisaré cuando comience la película.

- Vale.

- En serio Huesos, te tienes que comprar una tele.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

- Por nada, ahora calla.

Pero para desgracia de Booth, Temperance sólo mantuvo la boca cerrada por unos minutos, tras los cuales, ya impaciente porque parecía que la película no iba a empezar nunca, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- Perdona – dijo dándole toquecitos en el hombro derecho con un dedo - ¿Falta mucho?

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

- Bueno, eres tú el que tiene experiencia en esto del cine, así que deberías saberlo.

- Huesos, no siempre ponen el mismo número de publicidad antes de las películas, así que no puedo saber cuánto queda de anuncios.

- Pero con las veces que has ido al cine deberías haber calculado la media aritmética en relación al número de anuncios y la duración de los mismos para así poder hallar un tiempo estándar que sería lo que cabría de esperar en cada una de las próximas películas que fueras a ver.

- Sí, sí, claro… cómo no se me ocurrió antes… - dijo Booth aturdido tras el interminable palabrerío matemático que su compañera le había soltado en apenas unos segundos.

- Sshhhh – se volvió a oír de varias personas pidiendo silencio.

- ¿Entonces crees que faltará mucho?

- No lo sé Huesos, ya te dije que te avisaría cuando empezase la película, así que quédate ahí calladita.

- Vale… - dijo no muy convencida.

- Mira, ya empieza – dijo Booth al cabo de unos segundos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**hola!! bueno tb os he subido un nuevo capítulo de este fic, este capi es un poco cortito, pero en breve tendreís otro.**_

_**espero q os guste y gracias por comentar!!!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Booth creyó que al comenzar la película acabarían de una vez las preguntas y los comentarios de su compañera, pero el agente no podría estar más equivocado.

La escena que daba la introducción a la película daba el primero de los muchos sustos que se iban a llevar los espectadores durante todo el largometraje. En una noche oscura y lluviosa, cuatro chicas jóvenes celebraban su particular fiesta del pijama en la casa de veraneo de una de ellas, una solitaria casa a orillas de un lago. Las cuatro estaban en el salón principal viendo una película, cuando de pronto se escuchó un golpe seco y acto seguido una gran corriente de aire que entraba por una de las habitaciones contiguas.

- Oh vaya, seguro que es otra vez la ventana de la cocina, no sé cuántas veces le he dicho a mi padre que tiene que arreglarla – dijo la 'anfitriona' -. Quedaos aquí chicas, yo la iré a cerrar.

La joven salió del salón y se alejó por el pasillo principal hasta llegar a la cocina. Tal y como la joven había dicho, la ventana de la misma se había abierto y el viento estaba entrando por ahí, a la par de la lluvia, que lo estaba poniendo todo perdido.

Antes de cerrar la ventana, la chica sacó su cabeza un poco a través de la misma para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden fuera de la casa. Al no ver nada, volvió a meter la cabeza de nuevo en la cocina y cerró la ventana, empujándola con fuerza para vencer la resistencia que oponían las ráfagas de aire que entraban por la misma. Cuando por fin pudo cerrarla del todo, suspiró aliviada, pero su tranquilidad no duraría mucho tiempo.

De pronto la chica vio algo que la hizo estremecerse. En los cristales de la ventana pudo ver reflejada una cara espantosa, y se dio cuenta de que ese ser estaba justo detrás de ella. Pero antes de que pudiese gritar o hacer algo, la joven sintió como el frío acero de la hoja de un gran cuchillo penetraba en su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta acabar con su vida.

- ¡¡¡Aaahhh!! – muchos espectadores gritaron en esa escena, incluyendo a Booth, que también se tapó la cara.

- ¿Por qué gritas? – le preguntó Brennan, quien ni siquiera se inmutó con tal escena.

- ¿Cómo que porqué grito, Huesos? Porque me he asustado, ¿tú no?

- No – dijo ella tan tranquila - ¿Por qué habría de asustarme?

- Porque ese tío ha aparecido ahí de la nada sin que nadie lo esperase y ha matado a esa pobre chica.

- ¿Y…? – preguntó Brennan esperando alguna razón más convincente – Booth, es una película, ¿recuerdas? Es ciencia ficción y esos son actores, nada de eso pasa de verdad.

- Ya lo sé Huesos, sé que esto es una película y que nada es realidad, pero… ¡Bah, déjalo! Tú no lo entiendes…

- ¿Entender qué?

- ¡¡Sshhh!! ¡Que no podemos escuchar! – dijeron algunos espectadores mandándolos a callar nuevamente.

- Huesos cállate, ¿quieres? – dijo Booth hablando bajo – Como sigas hablando nos van a echar de aquí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó susurrando.

- Porque en el cine no se puede hablar – dijo ya empezando a desesperarse.

- Pues yo no he visto ningún cartel que así lo indique

- Huesos porque no hace falta ningún cartel para eso, es algo de sentido común, cosa que tú no tienes – le dijo -. Si hablamos molestamos al resto de la gente, que no podrán escuchar bien la película. Y ahora cierra la boca y no la vuelvas a abrir hasta que haya acabado la película – le ordenó y ella, a regañadientes, obedeció.

Tras su nueva 'discusión' ambos siguieron viendo la película, mientras Booth suplicaba en silencio que su compañera no volviera a decir nada más en lo que quedaba de la proyección, algo que durante unos minutos le fue concedido, pero estaba claro que este no era el día de suerte para Booth y pronto Brennan volvió a las andadas.

La historia de la película continuaba con el hallazgo del cadáver de la joven por el resto de sus amigas. Las chicas continuaban en el salón de la casa viendo la película, y al ver que su amiga se tardaba bastante, una de ellas decidió ir a la cocina a ver si necesitaba ayuda con la ventana, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la vio en el suelo de la misma desangrada y con una expresión de terror en su cara.

Los gritos de la chica alertaron a las otras dos, que enseguida corrieron en dirección a ella para ver lo que ocurría, y cuando llegaron junto a ella vieron también la espantosa escena su amiga muerta en el suelo de la cocina y gritaron también.

Minutos después, cuando una de las chicas consiguió salir del shock nervioso en el que se encontraba, cogió el teléfono e inmediatamente marcó el número de emergencias, pero justo a mitad de la conversación la línea se cortó.

- ¿Oiga? ¿Sigue ahí? – preguntó la chica desesperada, pero no recibía respuesta alguna.


	6. Chapter 6

_**bueno, aquí os dejo otro regalito de Reyes!! Si anoche fueron dos capítulos del fic de Broken Heart, ahora son dos capítulos de este. ¡Espero que os gusten! ¡Ya me contaréis!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

De pronto escucharon un golpe en el piso superior y a continuación unos pasos que bajaban por la escalera hacia el piso donde se encontraban ellas.

- ¡Corred chicas, corred! – dijo una de ellas y las tres salieron por la puerta de la cocina, despavoridas, corriendo con todas su fuerzas.

Unos metros más atrás, alguien vestido completamente de negro y con un gran cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano, las seguía a paso normal, pero cada vez se les acercaba más y más.

- Eso es físicamente imposible – comentó Temperance -. No es posible que ese hombre esté cada vez más cerca de ellas. Vale que sus pies son más grandes y sus zancadas mayores que las de las chicas, pero su velocidad es al menos tres veces menos que la de ellas, con lo cual y si nos ceñimos a las leyes de la física en cuanto a velocidad y desplazamiento, en realidad él ahora ya las habría perdido de vista.

- ¡¡Sshhh!! – le ordenaron varios espectadores de las filas cercanas. Incluso algunos de las filas delanteras se giraron y los miraron de mala forma.

- ¡Huesos! – le recriminó Booth mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Qué?

- Discúlpenla por favor – dijo Booth a quienes los miraban -, es que hoy tiene un día de 'esos'.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con uno de 'esos' días? – preguntó ella sin comprender.

- Huesos cierra ya esa boca – le ordenó -. Descuiden, no volverá a suceder.

- Más le vale – dijo un hombre de la fila de atrás.

- No entiendo por qué se enfadan, sólo estaba señalando un hecho que no se corresponde con la realidad – dijo Brennan hablando lo más bajo que pudo -. Además ¿a qué ha venido ese comentario tuyo?

- Huesos cállate de una vez – dijo tapándole la boca con una de sus manos -. Como vuelvas a abrir el pico nos van a echar de aquí.

- Yo no tengo pico, eso lo tienen las aves. Los seres humanos tenemos boca – lo corrigió ella y notó cómo Booth la miraba ya enfadado -. Está bien, ya me callo – dijo Brennan de mala gana.

La película siguió su curso, con las chicas corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo ahora adentrándose en el bosque que rodeaba la casa, con el asesino pisándole los talones prácticamente. De pronto una de ellas sin darse cuenta metió su pie en una trampa para osos, ésta se cierra y la presión que ejerce y el dolor que provoca hacen que la chica, gritando, caiga al suelo.

- ¡Nicole! – gritaron las otras dos chicas al ver a su amiga allí tirada.

- ¡Ayudadme chicas! – suplicó Nicole, extendiendo una mano hacia ellas, mientras que con la otra intentaba liberarse el pie.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! - las chicas volvieron hacia ella y la ayudaron a levantarse, pero cuando la joven intentó avanzar no pudo, la trampa para osos estaba unida a una cadena anclada al suelo, que le impedía escapar.

- ¡Ahí viene! – alertó una de las chicas, que veía cómo el individuo se acercaba más y más a ellas, con paso firme.

Desesperadamente intentaron liberar el pie de Nicole de aquel artefacto, pero infructuosamente, y al ver que no podían hacer nada por ella y que el asesino se acercaba, decidieron, muy a su pesar, seguir ellas su camino para poder salvarse.

- Lo siento Nicole – dijo Samantha y echó a correr.

- Lo siento – repitió Sophie y siguió a Samantha.

- ¿Qué hacéis chicas? ¡No podéis dejarme aquí! ¡Ayudadme! – gritó Nicole mientras miraba hacia atrás y veía cómo aquel individuo ya estaba a pocos metros de ella - ¡Chicas! – nuevamente intentaba inútilmente liberar su pie de la trampa, pero su cuerpo se paralizó cuando sintió unos pasos justo detrás suya, que pararon de repente. Haciendo acopio de valor, la chica lentamente se giró y comprobó aterrorizada que el asesino estaba justo a su espalda.

Antes de que pudiese gritar, el asesino le tapó la boca con un paño empapado en cloroformo, lo que la hizo caer dormida en pocos segundos, a pesar de lo mucho que se resistía ella.

El individuo entonces cargó a la chica sobre uno de sus hombros y se alejó con ella, probablemente rumbo a su guarida, mientras las otras dos chicas seguían corriendo por el bosque sin rumbo fijo.

Al cabo de unos segundos Nicole comenzaba a despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente, aún estaba un poco aturdida por el efecto del cloroformo, pero no tardó en recordar lo que le había pasado. Desesperada, quiso escapar de allí, pero no podía moverse. Estaba acostada sobre una superficie fría, una especie de mesa de metal, y sus extremidades estaban encadenadas a la misma, lo cual sólo le permitía un ligero movimiento, pero no más. Desesperada, intentó liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que en aquella fría, oscura y sucia habitación no había nadie más que ella, pero muy pronto escuchó unos pasos fuera, que se iban acercando hacia la vieja puerta de acero ya oxidado que daba acceso a aquella habitación.

Justo en ese instante sonó el móvil de Brennan.

- Brennan – contestó ella.

- Huesos, ¿pero qué haces? No puedes tener el móvil encendido aquí, ¡y muchos menos hablar por él! – dijo Booth ya desquiciado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella -. No, no es a ti – dijo hablando ahora con quien tenía al otro lado de la línea -. Oye no te escucho bien, creo que aquí no hay cobertura – decía elevando el tono de su voz cada vez más.

- ¡Esto es increíble! – exclamaron indignadas algunas personas de los asientos cercanos.

- ¡O se calla de una vez o llamaré al encargado para que la eche! – se oyó decir a un hombre.

- ¡Huesos! – le reprendió Booth - ¡Cuelga ya!

- No puedo, es una llamada importante – dijo ella.

- Bien, pues entonces vete fuera a hablar y cuando vuelvas apágalo – dijo señalándole la salida.

- ¿Pasa algo, señores? – preguntó el acomodador, que viendo la que se estaba montando había acudido allí –. Señora, no puede hablar por el móvil aquí – dijo al ver a Brennan.

- Lo sé, pero es una llamada importante – trató de disculparla Booth -. Si fueses tan amable de acompañarla hasta afuera para que pueda hablar… - le dijo al joven.

- Sí, cómo no, pero si luego no apaga el móvil no podrá volver a entrar.

- Sí – asintió Booth -. Ya sabes Huesos – dijo mirando a su compañera.

- Sígame señora – dijo el acomodador y Brennan lo siguió, después de lograr salir de su fija con cierta dificultad, pisando algún que otro pie, golpear sin querer varias rodillas y pidiendo disculpas a cada paso torpe que daba.

- ¿Por qué harán las filas de asientos tan estrechas? – maldecía en voz baja – Entiendo que es para aprovechar al máximo el espacio disponible para acoger a más público y con ello aumentar las ganancias, pero esto no es nada cómodo ni nada práctico.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Mientras Temperance hablaba fuera por su teléfono, dentro de la sala Booth empezaba a arrepentirse de haber invitado a su compañera al cine. Podía notar cómo la mayoría de las personas de aquella sala lo fulminaban con la mirada, y a tensión del ambiente era tal que se le erizaba el vello de los brazos.

Lo que él había creído que sería una noche divertida e inolvidable con su compañera. Estaba resultando ser uno de los días más desquiciantes y avergonzantes de su vida, ahora lo único que deseaba es que le tragase la tierra. En qué estaría pensando cuando se le ocurrió invitar a Temperance…

Al cabo de un rato ella regresó, no sin antes apagar su teléfono y enseñárselo así al acomodador, quien tras esto la acompañó hasta su fila, alumbrando con su linterna el camino.

- Aquí es señora – dijo el chico cuando llegaron a la fila.

- Gracias – respondió ella y caminó como pudo hasta su butaca, volviendo a repartir por el camino algunos pisotones, varios rodillazos, y unos cuantos "lo siento".

- ¡Auch! – exclamó Booth cuando su compañera le pisó el pie – Huesos, ten más cuidado.

- Perdona – dijo ella -, pero es que estas filas son muy estrechas, casi no se puede pasar.

- ¿Has apagado el móvil? – le preguntó cuando ella por fin se sentó.

- Sí – dijo ella susurrando y le mostró el teléfono.

- Bien – dijo Booth.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido durante mi ausencia? – preguntó Brennan lo más bajo que pudo.

- Pues el tío de negro ha estado torturando a la chica, le ha estado haciendo cortes por todo el cuerpo, le ha amputado un dedo de la mano izquierda y luego ha metido a la chica en una especie de ataúd de cristal y la ha encerrado después de echarle cientos de hormigas carnívoras.

- Oh vaya… pobre chica.

- Sí. Escúchame bien Huesos, ahora te vas a quedar ahí sentadita y no vas a volver a abrir esa boca hasta que haya terminado la película, ¿queda claro? – le ordenó.

- Sí, muy claro – refunfuñó ella.

- Bien – dijo él.

- Bien – repitió ella para tener la última palabra, y la mirada que le lanzó Booth fue suficiente para que no volviera a decir nada más… de momento.

La película siguió su curso, con las otras dos chicas que aún seguían corriendo por el bosque, que parecía no tener fin. Tras varios minutos sin encontrar ninguna escapatoria, las dos chicas pararon un momento, exhaustas, para tomar un poco de aire.

- Un momento – dijo una de ellas después de mirar a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sophie? – preguntó Samantha con la respiración entrecortada.

- Allí – dijo señalando con el dedo -, veo algo, parece una casa.

La otra chica siguió con la mirada el punto que le señalaba su amiga y vio que ella estaba en lo cierto.

- Sí, si es una casa, ¡vamos Sophie! – dijo comenzando a correr de nuevo y la chica la siguió.

Las dos chicas corrieron con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban, y unos 200 metros más adelante se alzaba frente a ellas un viejo caserón de madera, bastante descuidado, con los cristales de las ventanas casi opacos de la cantidad de polvo y suciedad que se amontonaba sobre éstos.

El lamentable estado de la casa y la ausencia de alguna luz en ella hicieron sospechar a Sophie y Samantha que estaba abandonada, que nadie habitaba en ella, pero aún así decidieron llamar a la puerta.

- ¡Oiga! ¿Hay alguien? – preguntaba una de ellas mientras tocaba insistentemente con los nudillos.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! – gritó la otra.

Ninguna de las dos recibió respuesta.

Samantha entonces optó por entrar directamente, así que giró el picaporte de la puerta y tras darle un pequeño empujón con el hombro ésta cedió.

- ¿Qué haces Samantha? ¿No pensarás entrar ahí? – preguntó Sophie, temerosa.

- ¿Tienes otra idea mejor? – preguntó la chica -. Con suerte tal vez dentro haya un teléfono.

- ¿Un teléfono? Esta casa debe llevar abandonaba al menos unos diez años, si no más, ¿y crees que vas a encontrar un teléfono y además con línea?

- Bueno, si no es así al menos nos servirá de escondite hasta que amanezca, y ya mañana buscaremos algún pueblo cercano donde poder pedir ayuda.

- Tienes razón, entremos – dijo por fin Sophie.

Así lo hicieron, las chicas entraron a tientas en la casa, pues una absoluta oscuridad reinaba en la misma y apenas podían ver nada. Una ráfaga de viento cerró la puerta tras ellas y al cabo de unos segundos sus ojos se acostumbraron a la ausencia de luz y pudieron seguir avanzando por el interior de la casa, no sin algunas dificultades.

Temerosas pero haciendo acopio de valor, recorrieron una a una todas las estancias del piso inferior, donde no encontraron otra cosa que polvo, telarañas y algunas cucarachas. Entonces decidieron subir las escaleras y echar un vistazo al piso de arriba, donde les esperaba otro tanto de lo mismo.

Tras comprobar lo que desde un principio ya sospechaban, que en aquella casa no había nadie, decidieron pasar ahí la noche, y ya por la mañana reemprenderían el camino hasta encontrar a alguien que les pudiese ayudar.

En el piso superior encontraron un viejo camastro oxidado, quitaron la colcha cubierta de polvo que estaba sobre el mismo y se acomodaron como pudieron. Pero al poco de tumbarse sintieron un golpe y a continuación mucho frío, una ráfaga de viento repentina había abierto de forma brusca la ventana de esa misma habitación. Las dos se levantaron a cerrarla y justo cuando la cerraron vieron reflejarse en el cristal la cara desfigurada de Nicole, lo que asustó a las chicas y también al público.

Incluso Brennan dio un leve respingo en su asiento, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Booth, que, pasado el susto, dejó escapar una leve sonrisita.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó Brennan.

- Porque te has asustado.

- ¿Qué? Yo no me he asustado.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces a qué ha venido ese saltito? – dijo imitando lo que ella había hecho.

- No he dado ningún "saltito", sólo ha sido un escalofrío, el aire acondicionado aquí está muy fuerte – intentó justificarse.

- Ya claro… un escalofrío… - dijo sin creérselo – Vamos Huesos, ¿por qué no admites que te ha dado miedo?

- No me ha dado miedo – protestó ella.

- Sí que te lo ha dado, deberías haber visto tu cara – dijo riendo.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Sí que lo es – volvió a insistir Booth -. No sé por qué no quieres admitirlo, no hay nada de malo, por algo es una película de miedo.

- Yo no tengo miedo, Booth. Sería absurdo asustarse por algo así, es una película, nada es real. Además, los fantasmas no existen Booth, todo el mundo lo sabe.

- ¡¡SSSSHHHH!! – por enésima vez, el resto de los espectadores los mandaron a callar.

- ¡Como no se callen voy a hacer que los echen! – dijo un hombre sentado dos filas más atrás, notoriamente enfadado.

- Perdón – dijo Booth disculpándose y ahora miró a Brennan -. Sí te has asustado.

- Que no.

- Que si – insistió él y le hizo un gesto para que callase y siguiese viendo la película.

La siguiente escena era en la casa donde había comenzado todo, la casa de la primera chica asesinada.

Ahora otra chica de la misma edad que las anteriores y un chico un par de años mayor que ella acababan de entrar en la casa, cogidos de la mano y riéndose.

- ¿Hola? Chicas, ¿estáis ahí? ¿Nicole? – preguntaba la chica.

- Seguramente estarán durmiendo – dijo el chico.

- Sí – dijo la chica -. Vaya, qué aburrida es mi prima Nicole, podríamos haber montado una pequeña fiesta.

- Mejor así, Diane – dijo el chico poniéndose detrás de ella y posando las manos sobre su cintura -. Lo pasaremos mejor nosotros dos solitos – y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- Oh Matt, no hagas eso por favor – dijo estirando el cuello y dejándole hacer -, sabes que no puedo resistirme.

- Pues no te resistas – respondió el muchacho con voz sensual y siguió recorriendo su cuello con los labios.

- Esto no está bien – dijo la chica pero sin tratar de poner resistencia -. Pueden vernos.

- ¿Y quién va a vernos? Tu prima y sus amigas están durmiendo, y sólo quedamos tú y yo.

- Como mi prima Nicole me vea me amenazará con contárselo a mi madre – dijo ella, que ahora se había girado hasta quedarse frente a frente con él.

- Tranquila, si hace eso nosotros le amenazaremos con contarle a su padre que su ella no usa su ordenador para hacer trabajos escolares precisamente – Diane rió maliciosamente ante esto y ahora fue ella la que se lanzó a besar a Matt.

Aún con sus labios unidos, fueron al sofá y se sentaron. Matt comenzó de nuevo a besar el cuello de Diane, y fue bajando hasta uno de sus hombros. Diane se recostó en el sofá y él se puso encima. Poco a poco el ambiente se fue calentando y comenzaron a despojarse de la ropa lentamente.

Booth comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómodo con tal escena. Comenzó a sentirse muy acalorado y pronto sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse. Miró a su compañera de reojo, y vio que ésta seguía ahora atentamente la historia.

Por un momento desvió su mirada hacia una pareja de adolescentes sentada justo delante de ellos, que parecían estar reproduciendo la escena en directo. Primero, el chico puso una de sus manos sobre una de las de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla. Ella correspondió al contacto entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, pero el chico no se conformaría con eso y pronto empezaría a besarle el cuello sensualmente. Ella giró su cabeza, lo miró con los ojos encendidos de pasión y lo besó en los labios.

Mientras los dos se devoraban los labios mutuamente, la mente de Booth le jugó una "mala" pasada y le hizo imaginarse la misma situación pero entre él y Temperance, cosa que lo hizo ponerse más nervioso y aumentó el rubor de sus mejillas.

Cuando su ensoñación desapareció sacudió la cabeza intentado despejarse.

- "¿Qué te está pasando, Seeley?" – se preguntó a sí mismo mentalmente y volvió a sacudir la cabeza para evitar que esos pensamientos volvieron a asaltarle.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Brennan al verlo así.

- Sí – respondió él.

- ¿En serio? Tienes la cara roja, y estás sudando.

- Sí, es sólo que aquí hace mucho calor – dijo tirando un poco hacia adelante del cuello de su camisa.

- Oh… ya sé lo que te ocurre – dijo Brennan riendo -. Es por ellos, ¿verdad? – dijo señalando con la mirada a la parejita que tenían delante, que ahora no dejaban de meterse mano.


	9. Chapter 9

_**gracias por los reviews!!**_

_**os dejo un capítulo nuevo, en el q Brennan le hará pasar un rato muy malo al pobre Booth xDDD**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Para Brennan tampoco habían pasado desapercibidos, pero Brennan no les dio mayor importancia.

- Te hace sentir incómodos verlos meterse mano, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Qué? No, no, claro que no – dijo intentando disimular - ¿Cómo crees…?

- ¡Ja! ¡Mira qué nervioso te pones! Claro que estás incómodo – dijo Brennan riéndose.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Sí que lo es.

- Huesos basta ya, ¿vale? Ya te dije que sólo tengo calor.

- Psss psss – dijo Brennan inclinándose hacia adelante, hacia la joven parejita, intentando llamar su atención.

- ¿Huesos qué haces? – preguntó Booth ahora más nervioso.

- Pss Pss – dijo ahora Brennan tocando con un dedo al chico en el hombro, quien por fin le hizo caso -. Disculpad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chaval enfadado.

- ¡Huesos! – dijo Booth desesperado pero ella no le hacía caso.

- Perdón, ¿podríais dejar vuestro _affaire_ para otro momento? Es que avergonzáis a mi compañero – dijo señalando a Booth con la mirada y éste se hundió más en su butaca suplicando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en ese mismo instante -, él es muy pudoroso para estas cosas, y lo estáis haciendo sentirse incómodo.

- Eso no es asunto nuestro – respondió el muchacho de malas maneras y él y la chica siguieron a lo suyo.

- Oh, está bien, me pregunto qué opinará el acomodador de lo que estáis haciendo – dijo Temperance en modo amenazante.

- No se atreverá – dijo el muchacho.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas? – Temperance le lanzó una mirada desafiante que acobardó al muchacho e hizo que él y la chica parasen en sus arrumacos y se limitasen a seguir viendo la película.

- ¿Qué has hecho, Huesos? – preguntó Booth ahora más avergonzado que nunca.

- Les he dicho que parasen, que a ti te molestaban. ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así, lo he hecho por ti! – dijo Brennan al ver la cara que puso él.

- Ya, muchas gracias Huesos – refunfuñó el agente.

- No hay de qué – dijo ella satisfecha creyendo que su acción había ayudado a Booth – somos compañeros. Ya sabes, nos ayudamos mutuamente.

- Sí, y ahora quédate ahí calladita, no me vuelvas a "ayudar" hasta que yo te lo pida – le dijo.

- Vale – dijo ella sin comprender porqué había dicho eso Booth y volvió a reposar su espalda en el respaldo de la butaca.

Por suerte para Booth la escena erótica de la película también llegó a su fin. Cuando la chica conservaba solamente sus braguitas y Matt sus bóxers, éste se dio cuenta de que había dejado los preservativos en el coche, y Diane le sugirió que buscase uno en el cuarto de baño, que tal vez habría. Matt siguió su consejo y fue corriendo al baño para regresar con Diane antes de que ella se arrepintiera de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Matt entró al cuarto de baño y buscó desesperado en el pequeño armario que había dentro. Después e mirar en casi todos los recovecos del mismo, por fin encontró uno en un pequeño cajón que estaba casi oculto.

Cuando fue a salir del baño notó que sus pies descalzos pisaron algo líquido al salir al pasillo. Miró al suelo y vio un pequeño riachuelo de un líquido de color rojo oscuro, sangre.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el muchacho sin esperar respuesta y cogió una muestra de ese líquido con un dedo de su mano derecha -. Parece sangre – dijo examinándolo.

El muchacho se olvidó momentáneamente de que Diane le esperaba en el salón y siguió el rastro de sangre, que le guió hasta la cocina, en donde encontró una gran mancha del mismo líquido, pero nada más.

- Diane – llamaba a su novia mientras se dirigía al salón a buscarla para preguntarle sobre lo que acaba de ver.

Sin embargo, cuando fue al salón la chica no estaba, ni siquiera estaba la ropa que se habían quitado hacía un instante y que habían esparcido por toda la estancia.

- ¿Diane? ¡Diane! – no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Dónde estás? Oh, ya veo lo que pretendes. Seguro que te has puesto de acuerdo con tu prima y sus amiguitas para gastarme una broma.

Matt fue al piso superior y comenzó a mirar una por una todas las habitaciones, pero no encontró a Diane ni a las demás.

- ¿Dónde os habéis metido? Vamos chicas, salid… esto ya no tiene gracia – seguía sin haber respuesta -. Venga chicas, hace frío, al menos devolvedme mi ropa. Diane, ¡esto ya no tiene ninguna gracia! – dijo ya empezando a enfadarse.

De pronto sintió unos pasos detrás suya y dio por hecho que se trataba de su novia.

- No me vuelvas a hacer esto – dijo.

Matt se giró para verla y en ese momento se encontró de frente con el hombre de negro y antes de que pudiese gritar o hacer algo éste le puso un paño empapado en cloroformo en la boca. El chico intentó zafarse, y por un instante estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, pero el hombre era más fuere que él y dominaba la situación. En unos segundos el joven cayó dormido bajo el efecto del cloroformo y el misterioso hombre de negro se lo llevó arrastrándolo, tirando de él por una de sus piernas.

Tras esto la película volvió a centrarse en las otras dos chicas, Sophie y Samantha, que gritaban aterrorizadas después de haber visto el fantasma de Nicole en la ventana. Ahora comenzaban a correr por toda la casa para salir de allí, pero entre la oscuridad y sus nervios, no conseguían dar con la salida. Cuando por fin encontraron la puerta, la abrieron desesperados y algo las detuvo bruscamente: en el umbral de la puerta estaba el fantasma de Nicole, se la veía totalmente pálida y desfigurada, mirando hacia ellas con odio.

- Vosotras me matasteis – dijo la chica y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellas -. Me abandonasteis. Creía que éramos amigas, pero me traicionasteis.

Las chicas comenzaron a correr por la casa, y sin darse cuenta se separaron.


	10. Chapter 10

_**gracias Kate! Yo también creo que para ayudas como esa mejor tenr el problema xDDD**_

_**muy buena intención y lo que quieras, pero Temperance a dejado a Booth peor que lo que estaba antes, jajajaja.**_

_**Bueno te dejo otro capítulo, saludos ;-)**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Booth aprovechó esos instantes de tensión para asustar a Brennan y reírse a su costa.

El agente sonrió para sus adentros maliciosamente mientras se imaginaba cuál sería la reacción de su compañera. Miró para ella y vio que estaba totalmente centrada en la película, así que ese era el momento perfecto.

Booth fue levantando poco a poco y con mucho cuidado su brazo izquierdo, para que ella no se diese cuenta de nada y lo colocó detrás de su cabeza, haciendo como que se rascaba el cuello. Miró hacia ella otra vez y la vio todavía centrada en la película. Bien, no se había enterado de nada.

El agente esperó con el brazo en esa posición unos segundos más, esperando a que en la película dieran otro susto, que afortunadamente no tardó mucho. Habiendo visto ya muchas películas de terror en su vida, Booth ya sabía más o menos cuándo iba a haber algún susto, y eso le favoreció en su plan de asustar a su compañera.

Cuando una de las chicas, Samantha, se metió dentro de un viejo armario intentando esconderse del fantasma de Nicole, Booth ya supuso que dicho fantasma se hallaría dentro del armario junto a la chica y cuando, efectivamente, estos sucedió, Booth aprovechó el instante y estiró su brazo en forma de garra hasta tocar a Brennan en el hombro, gesto que acompañó con un "¡Uuuhhh!".

Temperance, lejos de asustarse, pues de reojo había estado viendo lo que hacía su compañero y de un modo u otro sospechaba lo que éste pretendía, miró hacia él con cara extrañada.

- Booth, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – echándole una mirada interrogante.

- Esto… yo… nada – dijo él sintiéndose un tanto ridículo.

- ¿Y entonces a qué ha venido eso?

- Bueno yo… sólo pretendía asustarte, ¿vale? – confesó finalmente.

- ¿Asustarme? ¿Por qué?

- Huesos, porque es divertido ver cómo la gente se asusta.

- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué iba a resultar eso divertido?

- Bah, déjalo, tú no lo entiendes – dijo y calló durante unos segundos - ¿No te has asustado ni siquiera un poquito?

- Booth, ¿de verdad creíste que me ibas a asustar poniendo tu mano sobre mi hombro?

- Bueno, se supone que creerías que era la mano del fantasma – dijo con voz terrorífica mientras volvía a poner su mano en forma de garra y la acercaba hacia ella.

- ¿Y por qué iba yo a creer eso? Booth, por si no te has dado cuenta los fantasmas no existen – dijo explicándole como si fuera un niño pequeño -. Además, eso ni siquiera es un fantasma, se ve claramente que es la misma actriz con mucho maquillaje encima y algunos efectos especiales.

- Sí Huesos, eso ya lo sé.

- ¡SSSHHH! – ahora fueron los dos jóvenes de la fila de adelante los que se giraron hacia atrás y les ordenaron que se callasen, muy enfadados.

En la película, la otra de las chicas, Sophie, se metió en la primera habitación que encontró, que resultó ser un cuarto de baño, y se encerró ahí. Pero justo cuando cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta, se encontró de frente con el fantasma de Nicole, que sin decir más la cogió por el cuello y le metió la cabeza en la bañera, que estaba llena de agua podrida, para ahogarla.

- ¡Aaaahhh! – gritó Sophie, que ahora se despertó y se encontró de nuevo en aquella habitación donde ella y Samantha habían encontrado aquel viejo camastro en donde habían decidido pasr la noche.

Todo había sido una pesadilla. El sueño las había vencido a ella y a Samantha en aquella vieja cama segundos después de que se acostaran en la misma.

- ¡Aaaahhh! – gritó Samantha también sobresaltada y respirando agitadamente.

- ¡Oh Dios! Samantha, he tenido una pesadilla con Nicole, de repente aparecía y venía a matarnos.

- ¡Yo también he tenido la misma pesadilla!

El susto que se llevaron fue suficiente para que no volviesen a quedarse dormidas en el resto de la noche.

***

No muy lejos de allí, el hombre de negro torturaba a Matt mientras Diane, atada y amordazada, lo veía todo horrorizada y temerosa porque después vendría su turno.

La chica llevaba puesta toda su ropa, pues cuando Matt fue al baño de la casa en búsqueda de un preservativo, la chica se arrepintió de lo que iban a hacer y se vistió rápidamente, y justo cuando acabó de vestirse el hombre de negro apareció.

El hombre de negro torturaba de forma distinta a todas sus víctimas, cada vez elegía instrumentos diferentes de todo el arsenal que tenía sobre una mesa de acero vieja. Sin embargo, acaba con ellas de un modo similar: las encerraba en una especie de urna de cristal y les echaba bichos o insectos, que acabarían con su vida psicológicamente (por el miedo que les causaban), físicamente (por el efecto de su veneno, mordedura…) o de ambas formas.

Con Nicole fueron hormigas carnívoras, con Matt arañas de todas las clases y tamaños, y con Diane iban a ser abejas, pero la chica, sacando fuerzas no se sabe ni de dónde, cogió una gruesa barra de acero que había sobre la mesa en la que estaba el instrumental de tortura y comenzó a pegarle con rabia al hombre. Uno de sus golpes acertó justo en la entrepierna de éste, y cayó al suelo dolorido, momento que aprovechó la chica para escapar antes de que el hombre la pudiese alcanzar.

- Ufff, ¡eso ha tenido que doler! – dijo Booth poniendo cara de dolor.

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Se va de ahí y ni siquiera intenta salvar al chico? – dijo Brennan algo indignada.

- Huesos, ¿no ves que ya no puede hacer nada por él? Además, si se detiene a ayudarle el tío ese la volverá a coger y ninguno de los dos se salvaría.

- Pues si fueras tú el que estuviese en ese ataúd de cristal lleno de arañas yo no te dejaría ahí tirado – dijo ella -. No podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que te dejé ahí morir.

A Booth le tomó por sorpresa esta respuesta de su compañera, y la miró tiernamente.

- ¿En serio harías eso por mí, Huesos? Quiero decir, ¿arriesgar tu vida por mí?

- Sí – contestó ella sin dudarlo ni un instante -. Somos compañeros, tú lo harías por mí.

- Sí, lo haría – sonrió él y siguió viendo la película.


	11. Chapter 11

_**gracias por sus reviews! aquí os dejo un capítulo nuevo con un momento muy tierno**_

_**saludos ;-) **_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

La película continuó con el hombre de negro que consiguió dar con Sophie y Samantha.

El hombre primero capturó a Sophie, y en lo que lo hacía Samantha pudo escapar corriendo hacia el bosque, donde tropezó con Diane.

- ¡Aaaaahh!! – gritaron las dos al unísono.

- ¿Diane?

- ¿Samantha?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Samantha al ver estado de Diane.

- Un loco, nos ha atrapado a mí y a Matt.

- Oh no, ¿el hombre de negro?

- Sí. Yo he podido escapar, pero ha matado a Nicole y a Matt.

- Y acaba de llevarse a Sophie.

- ¿Sophie estaba contigo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y Carol?

- La ha matado, estábamos en la casa viendo una película y oímos un ruido en la cocina. Ella dijo que era la ventana y se levantó a cerrarla. Como no volvía, fuimos a ver qué pasaba y la vimos allí en la cocina, muerta. La había degollado, y también vendrá a por nosotras.

- No si logramos escapar. Vamos, tenemos que encontrar una casa o algo, tiene que haber alguien que pueda ayudarnos.

- Sophie y yo estuvimos buscando, pero no vimos nada excepto este caserón abandonado.

- Tiene que haber alguien más viviendo aquí, así que vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí paradas esperando a que ese psicópata nos encuentre. Oh espera, tengo una idea mejor, volvamos a la casa de Carol.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no podemos ir ahí, ese tío nos encontrará!

- Es nuestra única salida, cogeremos el coche de Matt y saldremos de todo esto, no tenemos otra opción.

- Está bien, tienes razón, ¿pero cómo llegaremos? Ni siquiera sé en dónde estamos.

- Yo creo que si lo sé. Seguiremos por ahí – dijo señalando una dirección -. Vamos, hay que darse prisa.

Las chicas comenzaron a correr hacia donde había indicado Diane.

El hombre de negro llevó a Sophie a su caña la torturó, y luego la metió en otra urna de cristal y le echó dentro decenas de culebras y serpientes de todos las tamaños y colores.

Brennan, dada su fobia a estos reptiles, se asustó tanto o más que Sophie.

- ¡Aaahh! – gritó levemente Temperance y buscó refugio en su compañero, abrazándose a él como pudo, ya que entre ellos se situaba un fastidioso apoyabrazos.

Booth se sorprendió ante esta reacción de ella, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, y la abrazó fuerte mientras con sus manos le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de calmarla.

- Eii… tranquila. ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó un poco preocupado al notar que temblaba ligeramente y que respiraba agitada.

- Sí – contestó ella y poco a poco se separó del agente, avergonzada por lo que había hecho -, es sólo que odio esos bichos.

- Pero Huesos, no hay que tener miedo de eso, es absurdo tener miedo por algo que sucede en una película, nada es real – se burló de ella recordando sus mismas palabras, para quitar hierro al asunto.

- Sí, pero es que esos bichos sí que son reales – dijo ella -. Quiero decir, que los fantasmas y los monstruos no existen en la vida real, pero sí esas… culebras – dijo poniendo cara de asco y de miedo.

- Ya… - dijo Booth sin terminar de creérselo -. Oye Huesos, algún día me tienes que contar a qué viene esa fobia a las serpientes.

- Culebras, no serpientes.

- Bueno, pues eso.

- Puede que te lo cuente, cuando tú me digas por qué le tienes miedo a los payasos.

- ¡SSHH! – ya la gente se empezaba a hartar de sus continuos comentarios.

- ¡Será posible…! – se oyó decir a alguien.

Booth y Brennan guardaron silencio, el primero sonriendo para sus adentros al recordar el impulsivo abrazo que le había dado su compañera. Le encantaba sentirla así tan cerca suya, y poder sentir como el ritmo de sus corazones y de su respiración se acompasaban juntos. Con ese abrazo Booth se olvidó de todas las impertinencias de Temperance desde que habían llegado al cine.

La película seguía con el hombre de negro que ya había acabado con Sophie y que ahora iba en busca de Diane y Samantha.

Las dos chicas seguían corriendo por el bosque en dirección a la casa de Carol. Tras mucho tiempo corriendo, Samantha paró un momento para coger aire. Diane se dio cuenta unos metros más delante de que la chica no la seguía y se giró para ver qué ocurría.

- ¡Vamos Samantha! ¡No podemos detenernos! ¡Ese loco puede aparecer en cualquier momento!

- No puedo más – dijo la joven agotada, intentando recobrar el aliento -. Estoy muy cansada, no puedo seguir, sálvate tú.

- No, de eso nada, no pienso dejarte aquí. Vamos Samantha, tú puedes, no puedes darte por vencida. Venga, vamos, queda poco para llegar, mira, ya se ven las luces – dijo señalando un punto a lo lejos.

La chica le hizo caso y ambas siguieron corriendo en la dirección que había señalado Diane. Tal y como había dicho esta última, la casa estaba cerca, y en unos minutos llegaron a la misma.

- Vamos Samantha, entremos.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no pienso entrar ahí! ¡Ese tío puede estar ahí dentro! – protestó la chica.

- Debemos entrar, la llave del coche debe estar en el salón, en la ropa de Matt.

- ¿Cómo que en la ropa de Matt?

- Es una larga historia… Venga, entremos, debemos permanecer juntas si queremos salvarnos.

Las chicas entraron pero no encontraron nada de ropa en el salón, cosa que hizo sospechar a Diane de que ese psicópata había estado o estaba nuevamente allí.

- Salgamos de aquí – dijo Diane asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que ese tío está aquí.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Siento muchísimo el retraso en subir, como ya expliqué en el nuevo capítulo que acabo de subir de mi otro fic, tenía problemas con el navegador que utilizaba y no me dejaba acceder al menú para publicar nuevos capis._**

**_Para recompensaros un poco, aquí os dejo dos capítulos, y mañana subiré otro, prometido!!_**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Diane y Samantha salieron de la casa y fueron hacia el viejo coche de Matt.

- Apártate Samantha – dijo Diane con una piedra en la mano y la tiró contra la ventanilla del piloto, rompiéndola.

Con cuidado de no cortarse, Diane metió la mano y elevó el seguro y abrió la puerta. Se sentó al volante y le abrió la puerta a Samantha.

- ¿Cómo vas a ponerlo en marcha sin la llave? – preguntó la chica una vez dentro.

- Voy a intentar hacer un puente – dijo Diane -. Ten, alúmbrame aquí – dijo dándole una linterna que había en la guantera.

- ¿Sabes hacerlo?

- No, pero lo he visto hacer en varias películas, no debe ser muy difícil.

Finalmente y tras varios intentos Diane logró hacer el puente y el coche se puso en marcha. La chica suspiró aliviada y reposó su espalda en su asiento. Colocó los pies en los pedales, puso la caja de cambios en marcha atrás y antes de ir soltando el embrague para que el coche avanzara, encendió las luces.

Justo al encenderlas vieron con horror que el hombre de negro estaba justo delante del coche.

Todo el mundo en la sala se asustó tanto como las chicas. Booth se agarró fuertemente a su asiento. La reacción e Brennan fue la misma y cuando sus manos se aferraron contra los apoyabrazos del asiento, su mano izquierda coincidió con la derecha de su compañero en el reposabrazos que tenían en medio, pero a pesar de ello no la retiró, sino que apretó con fuerza la mano del agente.

Booth se sorprendió de esta reacción y miró a su compañera, que seguía la película con atención. Booth volvió a mirar la película y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro al sentir el roce de la mano de su compañera, que permaneció en esa posición durante unos escasos minutos más, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de su acción y la quitó un poco avergonzada.

En la película, Diane daba marcha atrás a toda velocidad, intentando huir del hombre de negro, mientras a su lado Samantha no dejaba de gritar.

El hombre de negro no se movía, permanecía allí donde las chicas lo vieron, sin moverse, hasta que de pronto desapareció, sin más.

- ¡Diane, no está! ¡Ha desaparecido! – gritaba Samantha, histérica.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Diane, confusa.

- Eso no es posible – apuntó Brennan -. Nadie desaparece así, es imposible que el cuerpo humano se desplace a esa velocidad.

- Huesos – la reprendió Booth para que se callase, temiendo la reacción de la gente.

- Eso sólo podría explicarse si ese hombre se hubiera teletransportado, lo cual desde un punto de vista físico es totalmente improbable si nos referimos al teletransporte macrosómico, como sería el de una persona humana. Sin embargo sí que se ha probado la existencia del teletransporte cuántico, aunque este proceso no hay que entenderlo como un desplazamiento real de la partícula. Las dos partículas cuánticas entrelazadas existen ambas a la vez, en el lugar de origen una y el lugar destino otra; si una adopta un determinado estado, la otra, instantáneamente, también lo hace, en realidad lo que se transporta no es la partícula en sí sino su estado, y esto se realiza de forma instantánea. Si fuese posible la existencia de objetos materiales macroscópicos enlazados igual que lo hacen las partículas cuánticas, el estado de uno se transmitiría al instante al otro objeto, por muy alejados el uno del otro que estuviesen. Existiría un objeto y su doble, que tendrían el mismo estado a la vez, se moverían a la vez, se modificarían a la vez...; serían dos clones, dos gemelos rigurosos.

- De acuerdo… - dijo Booth aturdido ante semejante discurso -. Tienes razón, ¿en qué estaría pensando el director de la película? – se burló.

- Me alegro que tú también estés de acuerdo – dijo Brennan, que como de costumbre no pilló la broma.

Algunos espectadores iban a protestar de nuevo y a exigirles que se callasen, cuando de repente el hombre de negro se apareció junto a la ventanilla de Samantha y el susto hizo que Brennan y Booth se escapasen de una nueva regañina.

- ¡Aaahhh! – el grito fue unánime en toda la sala.

A nuestra singular parejita el susto los pilló en plena conversación y por esta razón se sobresaltaron más que el resto, sobre todo Booth, porque al asesino acercar su cara al cristal, se pudo ver por primera vez en la película que su rostro estaba cubierto por una espantosa careta de payaso diabólico.

El agente, conocido por todos su miedo a estos "seres", dio un grito de terror y buscó refugio en su compañera, abrazándose a ella con fuerza.

Brennan, paralizada, no supo cómo actuar en un primer momento ante la impulsiva reacción de su compañero, hasta que finalmente se dejó llevar y le puso una mano en la espalda y la otra en la parte posterior de su cabeza, que tenía apoyada sobre uno de los hombros de ella.

Poco a poco, Booth se fue tranquilizando entre los cálidos brazos de Temperance, tal y como ella lo había hecho en los de él hacía un instante. Así permanecieron unos segundos, hasta que Booth se apartó.

- Perdona, lo siento – se disculpó Booth volviendo a acomodarse en su butaca, aunque en el fondo no se arrepentía para nada de aquel abrazo, es más, le hubiera gustado quedarse en los brazos de Temperance todo la vida.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, yo también te abrazo cuando me asusto.

- Sí, supongo que ahora ya estamos en paz – sonrió Booth.

- Sí – sonrió también ella.

Tras quedarse mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos, finalmente Booth apartó la mirada y los dos volvieron a centrar su atención en la película.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Ahora las dos chicas gritaban aterrorizadas mientras el hombre de negro daba golpes en la ventanilla del copiloto, intentando romperla. Diane seguía dando marcha atrás lo más rápido que podía para salir del estrecho camino de tierra y salir a la carretera principal, pero el individuo las seguía, hasta que volvió a desaparecer de repente.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Diane, desconcertada, pero no por ello dejó de dar marcha atrás.

Cuál fue la sorpresa de la chica cuando miró por el espejo retrovisor y lo vio justo detrás del coche, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues dada la velocidad a la que iba la chica y que el hombre no se movía, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos lo arrolló con el coche, y pudo sentir como el auto brincaba dos veces al pasar las ruedas por encima del cuerpo.

Diane paró el coche unos metros más atrás, al ver el cuerpo del asesino tirado boca abajo en medio del camino, inerte.

- ¿Crees que estará muerto? – preguntó Samantha, asustada.

Brennan iba a hacer uno de sus comentarios en ese momento, pero Booth, que ya se temía que lo haría, fue más rápido y le puso su dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios, para evitar que lo hiciera.

Ante el contacto del dedo de su compañero con sus labios, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Esto fue suficiente para que desistiera en su intento de discutir nuevamente sobre otro aspecto de la película. Booth sonrió satisfecho.

- No lo sé – dijo Diane -, pero sea como sea no pienso quedarme aquí a comprobarlo – dijo y volvió a dar marcha atrás con el coche

Esta vez el asesino no se movió ni desapareció de nuevo, y tras unos segundos más dando marcha atrás, por fin salieron a la carretera general, y siguieron por la misma esperando encontrar pronto algún pueblo cercano en el que poder pedir ayuda.

Lo que no sabían las chicas es que justo cuando dejaron de ver el cuerpo del hombre de negro, éste se levantó del suelo como si nada le hubiese pasado, y tras empuñar aún con más fuerza que antes su gran cuchillo, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la carretera por donde habían huido.

Esta vez Booth no pudo callar a Temperance, que comenzó a protestar indignada.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¿De verdad quieren que nos creamos que a ese hombre no le ha pasado absolutamente nada después de haber sido atropellado por el coche? ¡Eso es absolutamente imposible! Dada la velocidad a la que iba el coche y la posición en la que ese hombre recibió el impacto, se habría fracturado no menos de 3 costillas, lo que le provocaría de inmediato un vólet costal y con toda probabilidad también un neumotórax. Eso sin contar el fuerte traumatismo abdominal y las más que seguras fracturas de fémur en sus dos extremidades inferiores, con lo que ahora ese hombre no podría casi ni respirar, y mucho menos levantarse del suelo – dijo en voz alta.

- ¡Huesos, baja la voz! – dijo Booth, que al tiempo que hablaba su compañera vio como todos los miraban enfadados.

- ¡Esto es indignante! – dijo alguien.

- ¡Es que no tienen vergüenza! – se oyó decir a otro.

- ¿Quiere callarse de una vez? – exclamó indignada una mujer que estaba detrás de ellos.

- Perdón, disculpen – dijo Booth -. Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder.

- ¡Póngale una mordaza! – sugirió un hombre que estaba sentado dos asientos a la derecha de Brennan.

- Gracias, la verdad es que no sería mala idea – dijo Booth y Temperance lo taladró con la mirada, enfadada, pero antes de que pudiera protestar de nuevo, Booth con una mano le tapó la boca, se acercó a su cara y le susurró mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice de la otra mano–. Como vuelvas a hablar vas a conseguir que nos echen del cine y que pongan nuestras fotos en su lista negra, así que no quiero volver a verte abrir esa boquita en lo que queda de película, ¿está bien? – dijo levantando y arqueando las cejas esperando una respuesta.

Por un instante ambos quedaron hechizados con sus ojos fijados en los del otro, sin darse cuenta que, lentamente, sus rostros se acercaban más y más. Brennan por fin reaccionó y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de su compañero, sin despegar sus ojos de él.

- Bien – dijo Booth al tiempo que retiraba la mano con que tapaba la boca de Temperance, y tras quedarse mirándola unos segundos, volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y a centrarse en la película.

Temperance se quedó mirándolo unos segundos más y luego hizo lo mismo.

Cuando retomaron la película vieron que ya las chicas habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo que a primera vista parecía estar deshabitado, como un pueblo fantasma. Aún así las chicas decidieron bajar y probar suerte, pensando que tal vez estarían todos durmiendo y que por eso no había ninguna luz encendida.

Tras tocar en un par de casas y no recibir respuesta alguna, Samantha le indicó a Diane un lugar.

- Mira Diane – dijo señalando con una mano -, la comisaría, y parece que tiene una luz encendida.

- Bien, por fin parece que hay vida en este pueblo fantasma – suspiró Diane -. ¡Vamos Samantha! – dijo y corrieron hacia allí.

Las chicas corrieron hacia la comisaría y cuando iban llegando escucharon una radio encendida y alguien que tarareaba una canción, a juzgar por el tono grave de su voz, evidentemente se trataba de un hombre. Bien, eso les confirmaba a las chicas que aquel pueblo no estaba tan desierto como parecía.

Diane, con pulso firme, tocó la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces. Tras unos segundos escucharon que el hombre dejaba de tararear y luego oyeron sus pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se encontraron con un hombre de unos 40 años, aunque su aspecto físico le hacía aparentar algunos más. Su cuerpo fofo y una incipiente panza cervecera daban fe del poco trabajo que tenía en ese lugar, y unido a su pelo cubierto casi en su totalidad de canas y las arrugas que comenzaban a formársele en los ojos, parecía tener no menos de 55 años.

- Hola – saludó el hombre después de aclararse un poco la voz -.

- Hola – dijo Diane -. Oiga por favor, necesitamos su ayuda.

- No me digáis más, turistas extraviadas, ¿verdad? – preguntó el hombre y sin dejarles tiempo a responder, entró y les hizo un gesto para que pasaran -. Cerrad la puerta – les indicó cuando ya estuvieron dentro y hubo tomado asiento en su desgastada silla reclinable -, aquí los insectos no piden permiso para entrar – les dijo a modo de explicación y con la mano les indicó que se sentaran.

- Por favor, tiene que ayudarnos, agente – dijo Diane desesperada -. Alguien ha matado a nuestros amigos y lo ha intentado también con nosotras.

- ¿Cómo? – el agente se puso serio de repente – A ver, a ver, a ver señorita, eso que acaba de decir es muy grave.

- ¡Pues claro que es grave! ¡Nuestros amigos estás muertos! – gritó Samantha.

- ¿Está completamente segura de lo que está diciendo? Porque como esto sea un broma les aseguro…

- ¡Claro que estoy segura! – lo interrumpió Diane, indignada – ¡Ese hombre también ha estado a punto de matarnos a nosotras hace un instante!

- Está bien, tranquilícense. Necesito que se calmen y me cuenten todo lo sucedido para poder ayudarlas.


	14. Chapter 14

**_como os prometí, aquí os dejo otro capítulo nuevo ;-)_**

**_gracias por sus comentarios_**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Las chicas le contaron todo al agente de policía, comenzó Samantha contando lo sucedido en casa de Carol y terminó Diane contándole lo del atropello.

- Así que un misterioso hombre ha matado a todos vuestros amigos, luego ha ido a por vosotras y cuando iba a mataros lo habéis atropellado y habéis huido – dijo el agente a modo de resumen después de haber escuchado la historia.

- Sí – afirmaron las chicas.

- ¿Creéis que está muerto?

- Creo que sí, no lo sé… - dijo Diane –. No bajamos a comprobarlo.

- Ya… así que confesáis haber atropellado a un hombre y salir huyendo, denegándole auxilio. ¿Sabéis que eso conlleva a pena de cárcel, no?

- ¡Ese hombre iba a matarnos!

- Puede ser, pero eso no os libra de cumplir con vuestra culpa. Quedáis detenidas por atropello y omisión del deber de socorro – dijo el policía y se levantó de su silla cogiendo las esposas que guardaba en el primer cajón del escritorio, junto con su pistola reglamentaria.

- Ese tío es un idiota – comentó Booth pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de Brennan, parecía que su advertencia había surtido efecto, aunque por otra parte le asustaba pensar que tal vez se habría enfadado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero es que se ha vuelto loco? – exclamaron indignadas y de pronto vieron la silueta del hombre de negro por la ventana que quedaba a la espalda del policía - ¡AAAHHH! ¡Está ahí, está ahí! – gritaron señalando a la ventana.

- Ya, claro. ¿De verdad piensan que me voy a tragar eso?

- ¡Es verdad, está ahí!

El policía se giró y miró a la ventana, pero no vio nada.

- ¿Ahí donde? Yo no veo nada.

- ¡Está ahí fuera, maldito imbécil! ¡Ha vuelto a por nosotras, y lo matará también a usted!

- ¿Ah sí? Eso habrá que verlo. Está bien… veamos qué hay aquí afuera – dijo y salió al exterior -. Ya os lo dije, no hay nadie – dijo tras inspeccionar un poco, pero cuando iba a volver adentro con las chicas, el hombre de negro volvió a aparecer de repente y le cortó el cuello al agente de policía, que cayó al suelo desangrándose.

Las chicas gritaron más asustadas que nunca.

Samantha le indicó a Diane una puerta trasera por donde podían escapar, y Diane, antes de seguirla, cogió la pistola que el policía guardaba en el cajón.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – gritó Samantha.

Justo cuando iban saliendo por la puerta trasera, el hombre de negro entraba por la principal, cuchillo en mano.

Diane se giró y le dio cuatro disparos antes de salir, tres fallido pero el otro logró darle en una pierna, haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo. Eso les daba un poco más de tiempo para escapar, y lo aprovecharon.

Mientras tanto, el hombre de negro se arrancó una de las mangas de su camiseta y la utilizó para hacerse un torniquete en el muslo izquierdo, donde había recibido el balazo. Tras esto, se puso en pie de nuevo y fue tras las chicas.

Diane y Samantha tenían ahora que rodear el edificio y volver de nuevo a la parte delantera e ir corriendo varios metros más allá, para coger otra vez el coche y salir de allí.

- ¿Dejaste las luces del coche encendidas? – preguntó Samantha cuando lograron ver el coche.

- No lo recuerdo. ¿Qué importa eso ahora? – dijo Diane.

En ese momento escucharon el rugido del acelerador del coche, y comprendieron que el asesino estaba dentro.

El acelerador rugió de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, y ahora el coche avanzaba hacia ellas rápidamente.

- ¡Corre Samantha, corre! – gritó Diane.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a correr, cada una en una dirección diferente, y el hombre de negro siguió sólo a Samantha.

Diane se dio cuenta al cabo de unos segundos y con la pistola, comenzó a disparar al coche, intentando detenerlo para que no matase a la chica.

Lamentablemente Diane no poseía buena puntería, y único que consiguieron los múltiples disparos fue romper algunas ventanillas del coche y hundir un poco la carrocería.

Después de que la chica un buen número de disparos, Booth protestó.

- Oh vamos, eso no hay quien se lo crea – dijo en voz baja mirando a Brennan -. Ya lleva más de veinte disparos.

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó Brennan, sin entender.

- Que esa pistola es una HK USP COMPACT y su capacidad es de 8, 10 o 13 cartuchos, dependiendo de si el calibre de la munición de éstos es .45 Auto, .40 S&W o 9mmx19, conocida como 9 Parabellum. La munición que actualmente utilizan los cuerpos policiales del país es del .40 S&W, porque tiene un logrado equilibrio de prestaciones. El retroceso es poco mayor al de una 9 milímetros. Sin embargo, el poder de detención es sensiblemente mayor, siendo mucho más probable derribar a un blanco de un disparo, sin usar munición especial, que con una 9 Luger. La perforación, si bien no llega a la del 9 mm, es adecuada y superior al viejo .45 acp. Esta característica la hace ideal para el uso policial, ya que una excesiva penetración reduce el poder de detención, como es el caso del 9 Parabellum. Por lo tanto, esa pistola sólo tendría 10 balas, eso suponiendo que no se hubiera disparado antes.

Brennan se quedó mirándole extrañada y confusa, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Qué, a que jode? – se rió él.

Brennan echó una risa muda y fue a decirle algo, pero Booth nuevamente le selló los labios con un dedo.

- Shhh… Recuerda, nada de hablar hasta que termine la película – susurró Booth sonriendo, y volvió a mirar la película.

A pesar de todos los disparos que hizo, Diane no pudo detener el coche y el hombre de negro atropelló a Samantha, quien quedó tendida en el suelo, inconsciente y gravemente herida, si no muerta.

Después de atropellarla, el hombre de negro paró el coche, se bajó tranquilamente y fue ahora hacia Diane.

La chica comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y se refugió tras un pequeño cobertizo que había junto a una de las casas del pequeño y solitario pueblo.

Intentó como pudo contener la respiración para no delatar su posición, y cuando su pulso dejó de temblar, de nuevo encañonó el arma y, al igual que había visto ya en muchas películas de policías, pegó su espalda a la pared del cobertizo, agarró la pistola con ambas manos, y se dispuso a mirar por los lados del cobertizo, a ver dónde estaba el asesino.

Cogió una bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y fue desplazándose muy lentamente hasta la esquina izquierda, que la tenía más cerca. Cuando ya estuvo en la esquina, cerró los ojos al tiempo que cogía otra bocanada de aire, los abrió y se giró a la izquierda rápidamente, apuntando hacia el frente con la pistola.

Nada, allí no había nada. El asesino parecía haber desaparecido de nuevo.

Pero no, el asesino no se había esfumado. Diane sintió de pronto el aliento de éste sobre su nuca, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el hombre de negro le pasó un brazo por el cuello y le tiró con fuerza del cabello.


	15. Chapter 15

**_muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! aquí os dejo dos capítulos nuevos, espero que os gusten!;-)_**

**_Saludos_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Diane luchaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando liberarse, pero el hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella y sin duda el haber contado con el factor sorpresa le daba mayor ventaja sobre ella.

Con el forcejeo, a Diane se le cayó la pistola al suelo, y ahora quedaba totalmente indefensa.

El hombre de negro de la llevó arrastrándola hasta la comisaría, la ató en una silla y Diane, impotente por no poder defenderse, le gritaba.

- ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO? ¡NOSOTROS NO TE HEMOS HECHO NADA!

- ¿Ah no? ¿Estás segura de eso? – por fin se escuchó la voz del asesino.

- Un momento, esa voz… - dijo Diane pensativa, pues esa voz le resultaba conocida, pero no sabía por qué.

- Oh, veo que ya empiezas a recordarme, ¿eh Diane?

- ¿Peter? – preguntó Diane, al fin había reconocido la voz.

- ¡Así es! – gritó él descubriendo por fin su rostro.

- ¿Por qué nos haces esto? – sollozó la chica.

- Porque vosotros destrozásteis mi vida en el instituto, ¿ya lo habíais olvidado?

- Oh, ¡vamos Peter! ¡Eran sólo bromas de críos!

- ¿De verdad crees eso? ¡Tú y tus amiguitos me hicisteis la vida imposible! Siempre con vuestras "bromitas". Seguro que os divertíais mucho a mi costa, ¿eh? Pues ha llegado mi hora, ahora soy yo el que se divierte. No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando este momento.

La mente del chico volvió momentáneamente unos cuantos años atrás, a la época del instituto. Él era un chico tímido y retraído, apenas tenía amigos, pues todos decían de él que era un chico extraño y hasta que era retrasado.

Por aquel entonces Carol, Nicole, Sophie, Samantha y Diane eran las chicas más populares de su clase, las típicas que sólo viven para reírse de los demás. Ellas y Matt, que ya desde entonces andaba enamorado de Diane, aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para burlarse de Peter y gastarle todo tipo de bromas.

Sabiendo el pánico que el chico le tenía a cualquier insecto, sus "bromas" más habituales eran en base a esto. Primero metieron decenas de hormigas en su bolsa del bocadillo, luego le metieron en su taquilla una tarántula, en otra ocasión lo encerraron en uno de los baños y le soltaron dentro cuatro abejas que le picaron por todo el cuerpo produciéndole un fuerte shock anafiláctico. Pero eso no les detuvo, otro día le pusieron en la mochila una culebra, y lo último fue llenarle el gorro de la cazadora de alacranes, y cuando él se lo puso para resguardarse de la lluvia al salir de clase, le cayeron todos por encima.

Todos esos traumas infantiles y el gran odio que guardaba Peter desde entonces le hicieron enloquecer, y planeó su venganza desde hacía meses. Incluso dejó de tenerle miedo a todos esos insectos, pues ahora serían parte de su plan de venganza.

- ¡Estás loco! – la voz de Diane lo sacó de sus recuerdos, y lo que ella dijo le llenó aún más de odio y rabia, y alzó el gran cuchillo y se dispuso a clavárselo a Diane hasta matarla, pero algo lo detuvo.

En este instante se escucharon 3 disparos y tras eso un gran silencio.

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, Peter cayó desplomado al suelo y tras él se vio a Samantha, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, todavía encañonando la pistola con la que había disparado.

- Diane, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Samantha mientras corría a desatarla.

- Sí, ¿y tú? Dios mío, creí que te había matado.

- Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero creo que sobreviviré – sonrió Samantha.

- ¿Pero cómo…? ¿De dónde has sacado esa pistola – preguntó Diane al ver que no era la misma arma que ella había cogido antes del cajón, ésta era un poco más pequeña.

- Al parecer al policía no tenía sólo un arma. Esta la he sacado de su cinturón.

Tras Samantha ver quien era el asesino y todo lo demás, las chicas utilizaron el walkie-talkie del policía para pedir ayuda.

En media hora había todo un despliegue de cuerpos de seguridad y varias ambulancias. En una de ellas se llevaron a Samantha y Diane la acompañó. Ya todo había terminado.

Después de esa escena salieron los créditos de la película, las luces se encendieron y la gente comenzó a levantarse de las butacas e irse.

- ¿Ya ha terminado? – preguntó Brennan.

- Así es – dijo Booth con una sonrisita de las suyas -. Y bien, ¿qué te ha parecido?

- Bueno, pues la verdad es que ha habido muchas cosas, por no decir la mayoría, que no se corresponden absolutamente en nada con la realidad.

- Ya estamos – murmuró Booth -. Para qué habré preguntado…

- Es decir – continuó Temperance -, sería muy poco probable que algo así pase en la vida real, sobretodo el hecho que tras un atropello la víctima de éste se levante como si nada, eso sí que es imposible, pero aún así he de reconocer que es buena.

- Espera un momento, ¿qué has dicho? – preguntó Booth, incrédulo - ¿Acabas de decir que la película es buena?

- Sí, eso es lo que he dicho – dijo ella -. El argumento de la historia y los efectos especiales propician que el espectador se sienta atraído y la siga con entusiasmo.

- ¡Ja! No me lo puedo creer – rió Booth.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Brennan, no entendía.

- Por nada. Anda vamos, salgamos – dijo Booth poniéndose en pie al ver que ya casi todo el mundo había salido, no sin antes echarles a él y a Temperance miradas casi asesinas.

Para evitar más malas miradas por parte de la gente, finalmente Booth esperó un poco para salir los últimos.

Tras abandonar el cine, se dirigieron al aparcamiento, en el que quedaban ya muy pocos coches, y muy dispersos.

Mientras Booth se acercaba al control del parking a pagar, Brennan miró su reloj y vio que las manecillas marcaban las once menos cuarto de la noche. Vaya, se había hecho bastante tarde, pero es que cuando estaba con Booth siempre pasaba lo mismo, el tiempo se iba volando.

Continuaron caminando por el parking y, quizás influenciada por las escenas y la tensión de la película, Brennan creyó escuchar el eco de unos pasos tras ellos. Se paró y dio media vuelta, pero no había nadie más que ellos dos.

Booth se percató unos pocos metros más delante de que su compañera no le seguía y se giró.

- ¡Vamos Huesos! – dijo apurándola - ¿Qué haces ahí parada?

- Creí… Me pareció oír unos pasos.

- Pues claro que los has oído: los nuestros – se burló -. Ohhh, ¿qué pasa Huesos? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – dijo burlonamente acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Yo no tengo miedo.

- ¡Sí que lo tienes! – se rió - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Creías que era el hombre de negro que venía a por ti, eh?

- ¡Claro que no! No digas tonterías, ¿cómo voy a tener miedo de un personaje de la película?

- Venga, vámonos antes de que cierren esto – dijo Booth.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Mientras caminaban hacia el coche las luces del parking comenzaron a parpadear, a punto de fundirse. Sin hacer ningún comentario, los dos apuraron el paso y se subieron al coche.

Ya una vez dentro de éste, los dos respiraron tranquilos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Booth, tienes miedo? – ahora Brennan aprovechó la ocasión para devolverle las burlas a su compañero.

- ¿Yo? ¡Eres tú la que ha empezado a correr en cuanto las luces han comenzado a fallar!

- ¿Qué? ¡No seas mentiroso! ¡Eres tú el que ha venido corriendo! Si casi no pudiste pulsar el mando para abrir el coche de lo que temblabas!

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no he hecho eso! Y si no podía abrir el coche era porque con las luces fallando no podía ver bien el mando.

En ese momento las luces terminaron por fundirse y la parcela del parking donde estaban se quedó completamente a oscuras, y los dos se callaron de golpe.

- ¿A qué esperas para encender los faros? – preguntó Brennan.

- Oh perdona, creía que no tenías miedo – dijo Booth.

- Y no lo tengo.

Booth encendió los faros del coche y justo en ese momento alguien apareció por la ventanilla de Booth, tocándola insistentemente y dándoles un susto de muerte.

- ¡AAAHHH! – gritó Booth e instintivamente se alejó del cristal.

Tras unos segundos se dieron cuenta de que sólo era uno de los trabajadores del parking.

- ¡Oiga! – decía el hombre - ¡Que se le ha caído la cartera! – dijo mostrando la billetera de Booth a través del cristal.

Booth, ya más calmado, bajó la ventanilla.

- Disculpe, es que se ha dejado la cartera cuando ha ido a pagar – dijo el hombre.

- Oh… - Booth soltó todo el aire que sin darse cuenta había contenido todo ese tiempo – Gracias.

- Perdón si le he asustado – se disculpó el hombre.

- No me ha asustado – dijo Booth haciéndose el valiente -. ¿Ve esto? – mostrándole la placa -. Soy agente del FBI, he visto muchas cosas y recibido muchos disparos, y ya no me asusta nada.

- Bien, me alegro por usted. Que tengan buena noche.

- Buenas noches – se despidieron del muchacho.

Booth volvió a subir la ventanilla, inspiró profundamente, apoyó las dos manos sobre el volante y expulsó el aire lentamente con los ojos cerrados.

- Está bien, vamos a relajarnos, creo que estamos un poco nerviosos – dijo voz en voz alta para calmarse.

- Oye habla por tí, yo no estoy nerviosa. Has sido tú el que ha gritado como un histérico – se quejó Brennan -. ¿Qué te ha pasado, creíste que era el hombre de negro con su careta de payaso? – dijo poniendo voz tenebrosa.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – se intentó defender Booth -. Es sólo que ese hombre ha aparecido tan de repente que…

- Ya – murmuró Brennan, incrédula.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos dejamos de discusiones y salimos de aquí antes de que cierre esto? – propuso Booth.

- Estoy de acuerdo – respondió Temperance.

Booth puso el coche en marcha y salieron de allí. Justo cuando abandonaban el aparcamiento, las luces volvieron a funcionar.

Minutos después Booth aparcaba su coche frente el edificio donde Brennan tenía su piso.

- Gracias por traerme – dijo Brennan a su compañero -. Y gracias también por la película.

- Eh, somos compañeros – dijo Booth guiñando un ojo.

- Sí, compañeros – repitió ella apretando los labios -. Bueno, nos vemos mañana – dijo todavía sentada en el coche pero ya con los pies en la calle.

- Sí, hasta mañana – repitió él -. Estaré aquí a las 7.30, recuerda que dejaste tu coche en el Jeffersonian.

- Es cierto – recordó Brennan -. Pues hasta mañana a las 7.30 - dijo ella y abandonó el coche.

Justo cuando Brennan iba a cerrar la puerta del coche tras de sí, el alumbrado de la calle y de las casas se apagó.

- ¿Pero qué pasa hoy con las luces? – dijo Booth.

- No lo sé, seguramente hay algún problema en la central eléctrica.

Booth cogió una linterna que tenía en la guantera, se bajó del coche y lo cerró.

- Anda vamos, te acompañaré – dijo acercándose a la antropóloga.

- No es necesario Booth, puedo llegar sola.

- ¿No creerás de verdad que te voy a dejar con esta oscuridad?

- No va a pasarme nada Booth, sólo se ha ido la luz. Si quieres déjame tu lintera y ya está.

- Ah, de eso nada, quieras o no voy a acompañarte – dijo y pasándole una mano por los hombros, la arrastró consigo.

Brennan se quedó mirando de reojo la mano que Booth le pasó por encima.

- ¡Uf, qué frío hace aquí! – disimuló el agente.


	17. Chapter 17

**_hola!! q tal, cómo estan?_**

**_Bueno aquí os traigo un capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste ;-) _**

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews, y atentas, q mañana pondré otro capítulo más!_**

**_Saludosss_**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Booth y Brennan cruzaron la calle y entraron al edificio en el que ésta tenía su piso. Booth, muy a su pesar, tuvo que quitar el brazo con el que rodeaba a Brennan y hacerse a un lado para alumbrarle la cerradura del portal y que ella pudiera meter la llave y abrir la puerta.

Una vez dentro, comenzaron a subir las escaleras,

- Ten cuidado Huesos – dijo él, caminando delante suya y con la espalda pegada a la pared.

- Booth, estamos subiendo a mi casa, no persiguiendo a un sospechoso – dijo Brennan.

- Nunca se sabe lo que hay en la oscuridad, Huesos.

- ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?

- ¿Vas a empezar otra vez? – protestó Booth.

- Está bien, está bien, no he dicho nada – dijo Brennan levantando las manos en son de paz.

- Bien, vamos, y no te separes de mí – dijo Booth y continuaron subiendo.

A falta de pocos escalones para llegar al primer piso, se sintieron unos pasos.

- Cuidado Huesos – susurró -, parece que hay alguien.

- Claro que hay alguien Booth, aquí vive mucha gente. Será alguno de mis vecinos que ha salido a ver qué ocurre con la luz. Esta noche estás muy tenso, Booth, deberías relajarte un poco.

- Sí, tienes razón, no sé qué me pasa.

Booth se había girado hacia su compañera para hablarle, y tras hacer una inhalación profunda, se volvió hacia al frente para seguir subiendo la escalera. Cuando el agente enfocó hacia adelante con la linterna, el haz de luz de la misma se topó con los pies de alguien que permanecía de pie en el descansillo del primer piso, observándolos. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Booth, quien volvió a tomar aire a modo de tranquilizante, y se atrevió a subir la linterna para enfocar la cara de esa persona. Al hacerlo, la luz de la linterna reveló lo que a Booth en ese momento y con esa oscuridad le pareció un monstruo.

En el descansillo aguardaba una señora de unos sesenta años, corpulenta y ataviada con un anticuado camisón y unas desgastadas pantuflas. Su rechoncha cara estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad (a excepción de las cuencas oculares) por una pegajosa crema de color azulado, y con el pelo recogido en numerosos y grandes rulos, que a su vez se encontraban cubiertos con una pequeña redecilla.

Booth no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y soltar un pequeño grito, asustado.

La mujer, deslumbrada por la luz de la linterna, entrecerró los ojos y se puso una mano a forma de visera, mientras elevaba la otra, empuñando un rodillo de cocina.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó la mujer.

Temperance, que reconoció en la mujer a una de sus vecinas, le quitó la linterna a Booth y se le adelantó un par de escalones.

- Tranquila señora Evans, soy Temperance Brennan, su vecina del 2ºB – dijo acercándose a ella con cautela.

- Oh vaya, disculpa querida, es que escuché ruidos y voces y con esta oscuridad pensé que tal vez sería un ladrón. Disculpe si la he asustado.

- No me ha asustado, tranquila – dijo Temperance.

- Oh, creí haberla oído gritar.

- Oh no he sido yo, ha sido un compañero – dicho esto alumbró a Booth con la linterna para que la mujer lo viera.

- Gracias Huesos – murmuró Booth, enfadado.

- Hola joven – dijo la mujer.

- Buenas noches señora – dijo Booth a desgana, sintiéndose realmente humillado.

- Oh bueno, será mejor que regrese a mi casa antes de que mi Henry se despierte y se asuste de no verme a su lado. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches señora Evans – se despidió Brennan y la mujer desapareció en la oscuridad.

- "No he sido yo, ha sido mi compañero" – dijo Booth imitando a Brennan -. Muchas gracias por dejarme en ridículo, Huesos – refunfuñó el agente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo sólo he dicho la verdad.

- Ya – resopló el agente -. Anda, dame una linterna y subamos – dijo secamente y se adelantó.

Para cuando por fin llegaron al segundo piso ya a Booth se le había pasado el enfado. El agente alumbró con su linterna la cerradura del piso de Brennan para que ésta abriese. Cuando la antropóloga tenía ya la llave metida, la linterna se apagó y se quedaron sumidos en una oscuridad impenetrable.

- ¿Pero qué diablos? – exclamó Booth dándole golpes al objeto - ¡Si las pilas eran nuevas!

Booth siguió golpeando la linterna para que encendiera, sin éxito, mientras Temperance giraba un par de veces la llave hasta abrir la puerta.

- Vamos Booth, entremos – le dijo a su compañero, que aún pretendía encender la linterna a base de fuerza bruta -. Por muchos golpes que le des no la vas a arreglar.

- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Booth mientras la seguía.

Booth estaba tan atareado que no oyó una advertencia de Brennan cuando acababan de entrar en el piso.

- Booth ten cuidado con…

- ¡AUCH! – gritó el agente al toparse de bruces contra algo.

- … el perchero – terminó de decir Temperance -. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sólo me he dado en la nariz – respondió el agente frotándose la misma con la mano.

- Cierra la puerta y espérame aquí, iré a buscar una linterna – dijo Brennan y desapareció tanteando las paredes y los muebles con las manos, para guiarse hasta su habitación.

Booth esta vez hizo caso a su compañera y tras cerrar la puerta se esperó allí quieto, no tenía ganas de llevarse otro golpe.

Al cabo de unos segundos escuchó los pasos de su compañera, que volvía hacia allí.

- ¿Y la linterna? – preguntó Booth al no ver ninguna luz.

- Hay un problema. Se ve que la última vez que la usé le dejé las pilas puestas y se han descargado, no enciende.

- ¿Y no tienes más pilas?

- No, tenía pensado comprarlas esta semana.

- Lo que faltaba – resopló Booth, ya harto de tantos inconvenientes.

- No te preocupes, por aquí he de tener algunas velas. ¡AHH! – exclamó al tropezar con algo que había en el suelo y golpearse en el pie.

Booth, al escuchar el grito de su compañera, instintivamente se fue hacia donde su oído la percibía.

- Booth ten cuidado, en el suelo hay…

Brennan intentó advertir a su compañero, pero fue demasiado tarde, Booth tropezó y cayó hacia delante y sobre ella, y quedaron tumbados en el suelo, él encima de ella.


	18. Chapter 18

_**muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, ya sabéis que me encantan!!!**_

_**Bueno como prometí ayer, aquí os dejo un capítulo nuevo para que os sigáis riendo, ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido, jejeje.**_

_**Saludossss ;-)**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Booth, en un acto reflejo, rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de Temperance mientras caían, y ahora ahí se encontraban, tirados sobre el suelo, uno sobre el otro, abrazados. Ambos no se veían pero podían notar perfectamente sobre su cara el cálido aliento del otro, y cómo se acoplaban los acelerados latidos de sus corazones. Tras una intensa lucha interior consigo mismo, Booth no pudo vencer a la tentación de besar a su compañera.

- Huesos – dijo Booth.

- ¿Qué?

- Perdóname – le susurró.

- ¿Por qué?

El ritmo del corazón del agente aceleraba a medida que fue acercando su rostro al de su compañera. Brennan, paralizada, podía sentir el aliento de Booth sobre sus labios, y tan escasa era la distancia entre ellos, que por primera vez desde que se quedaron completamente a oscuras pudieron ver el brillo de sus ojos, que miraban fijamente a los del otro.

- Vamos Seeley, ahora o nunca – se dijo mentalmente a sí mismo.

Booth, decidido, fue bajando más su rostro, y justo cuando sólo le faltaban por recorrer unos escasos milímetros para llegar a los anhelados labios de su compañera, volvió la luz y Booth, avergonzado, se separó de inmediato.

- Por caerme encima de ti – se excusó Booth mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano a su compañera para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

- Ha sido un accidente – dijo ella.

- Bueno, al fin ha vuelto la luz – Booth cambió de tema inmediatamente.

- Sí, pero aún así voy a buscar las velas, es muy probable que se vaya otra vez.

- Tienes razón, ve a por las velas, yo te espero aquí.

Mientras Brennan fue a buscar las velas y las cerillas, Booth soltó al aire el beso que había estado a punto de darle, mientras agitaba la cabeza hacia a los lados, ¡qué cerca había estado! Luego fue y miró por la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Abajo también había vuelto la luz, pero algunas farolas estaban fundidas, por lo que seguía sin muy iluminada. Booth aprovechó para echarle un vistazo a su coche, y cuando miró hacia allí vio unos metros a la derecha la silueta de una persona allí parada y que le pareció que miraba hacia la ventana.

Debido a la distancia, Booth no pudo distinguir muy bien de quién se trataba, sólo pudo ver que ese desconocido vestía con una gran chaqueta negra, ante lo cual se sobresaltó, parecía el mismo hombre de negro de la película que acababan de ver en el cine.

El agente cerró los ojos e hizo una inspiró larga y profunda.

- "Tranquilo Seeley, sólo es una persona cualquiera, el hombre de negro sólo existía en la película" – se repetía a sí mismo.

Tras autoconvencerse de ello, Booth volvió a mirar la ventana y descubrió que el misterioso desconocido era un vagabundo que se había parado a encender un cigarrillo, y respiró aliviado.

Justo en ese instante volvió Brennan al salón, junto a él.

- Ya tengo las velas – dijo mostrándoselas -, la encenderé antes de que vuelva a irse la luz. ¿Estás Bien? Estás pálido – dijo preocupada.

- Sí, estoy bien, pero estaré mejor si me invitas a una cerveza, ¿qué me dices? – poniendo una sonrisa irresistible.

- Claro – sonrió ella también -, cógelas tu mismo en la nevera mientras yo enciendo las velas.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo desde la cocina – La última vez que abrí tu nevera me explotó una bomba en la cara.

Tras unos segundos Booth regresó al salón con un par de cervezas.

- Ten – dijo extendiéndole una a Brennan, que ya había terminado de encender las velas, repartiéndolas por todo el salón y las cuales le daban un toque verdaderamente mágico a la estancia.

- Gracias – dijo ella.

Temperance y Booth se sentaron en el sofá mientras bebían, y permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, ella con la mirada perdida en las pequeñas y oscilantes llamas de las velas, y él pensando en lo que había estado a punto de hacer minutos antes. Así estaban cuando dieron otro sorbo a los botellines y se dieron cuenta de que ya se los habían acabado.

- ¿Te apetece otra? – preguntó Brennan mientras sacudía ligeramente hacia los lados su botellín.

- Sí, claro – dijo él.

Brennan se levantó y fue a por otro par de cervezas, mientras Booth se dirigió al aparato de música y comenzó a ojear los diferentes CDs que habían en la estantería.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo con cada CD que cogía en sus manos.

- Son CDs de música Booth – le respondió Temperance dándole la cerveza -, creí que lo sabías.

- En serio Huesos – dijo ignorando el comentario de ésta -, deberías renovar tus gustos musicales.

- ¿Por qué? Esta música es muy buena.

- ¡Oh claro! – exclamó irónicamente – Veamos: la colección de "Sounds of Nature", ¡wow, menuda marcha! – se burló -. Pero espera, ¡qué tenemos aquí! – dijo cogiendo otro CD – "Celtic Moods, el latido de la música celta" seguro que este es el que pones en tus fiestas, ¿no? – se rió -. Pero espera, este es el mejor de todos: "Los mejores cánticos de los monjes tibetanos".

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – se quejó Brennan quitándole los CDs y colocándolos de nuevo en su lugar -. Me gusta esta música, es muy relajante.

- ¿Y este? – dijo Booth cogiendo otro CD en cuya portada aparecían letras y símbolos árabes - ¿Es que ahora eres musulmana?

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – le dijo quitándole también este CD de las manos y colocándolo de nuevo en su sitio -.

- No me digas más, lo utilizaste para algún estudio antropológico cobre la cultura de oriente medio.

- Booth nunca he hecho un estudio antropológico de eso. Esto me lo regaló Ángela para la danza del vientre.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Booth sorprendido - ¿Tú… tú… - titubeó – sabes bailar eso?

- Sí – respondió ella.

- Vaya, eres realmente sorprendente. ¿Y dónde lo aprendiste? Seguro que en el viaje que hiciste a Turquía hace años.

- No.

- Entonces fue en aquel que hiciste a Egipto como invitada a una expedición arqueológica, ese que me dijiste que hiciste cuando acabaste el doctorado.

- Nada de eso Booth, fue hace años, antes de conocerte, a Ángela le atraía mucho este tipo de danza, y como no quería ir sola a las clases, me apuntó a mi también.

- Ah… ¿Entonces tú sabes hacer todos esos movimientos con las caderas?

- Claro – le dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo -. Tengo que reconocer que al principio no me convencía demasiado este tipo de baile, pero tras acudir a un par de clases me gustó. Además de ser un baile divertido y sensual, está demostrado que tiene una gran cantidad de beneficios, tantos psíquicos y emocionales como físicos. Si nos abocamos específicamente a la finalidad de la danza oriental, debemos retrotraernos a la prehistoria y señalar que el objetivo de este baile es hallar la armonía entre el cuerpo y el espíritu, y el medio es la contracción y relajación muscular en la parte inferior del tronco mediante movimientos circulares, a diferencia de otros que suelen centrarse en los músculos de las extremidades. El entrenamiento de la danza del vientre repercute en otras partes del cuerpo…

Mientras la antropóloga soltaba un interminable discurso acerca de los orígenes, historia, justificación y beneficios de la danza del vientre, el cuerpo de Booth permaneció allí, mirándola y fingiendo que le prestaba atención, pero su mente emprendió un viaje hacia otro lugar, concretamente hacia una tienda árabe, cubierta por enormes y lujosas telas rojas y doradas, en cuyo interior el suelo estaba cubierto por las mejores alfombras turcas existentes y más adentro, al fondo, había multitud de cojines de todos los tamaños formando una especie de trono. Sobre éste se hallaba acostado cómodamente el mismo Booth, ataviado con la vestimenta de un jeque árabe, disfrutando del hermoso espectáculo que estaba teniendo lugar.


	19. Chapter 19

**_muchas gracias por sus reviews!! _**

**_Os pogno un capítulo nuevo, este es de las locas fantasías de nuestro agente favorito, jejeje. Ya me contaréis que os parece ;-)_**

**_Saludos_**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 19**

En algún país del lejano oriente se celebraba el cumpleaños del Príncipe Seeley, primogénito del Rey Rashîd IV, y como regalo éste había contratado para su hijo a los mejores artistas de la región: magos, malabaristas, bufones, cantantes y bailarinas.

Junto al Príncipe Seeley, recostado sobre otro montón de cojines estaba Kadîn, el mejor amigo de éste, y ahora ambos se hallaban disfrutando de la actuación de unos malabaristas, que estaba llegando a su fin.

- Más vino – ordenó el Príncipe Seeley a su sirviente, y éste obedeció al instante, cogiendo la botella y llenando las copas de Booth y Kadîn, para luego volver a su posición en una esquina de la tienda, inmóvil a la espera de una nueva orden de su amo.

Los malabaristas terminaron su actuación tras unos segundos y abandonaron la tienda después de que Kadîn les aplaudiese, al contrario que el Príncipe, que se limitó a seguir bebiendo de su copa.

- Vaya – comentó Kadîn -, esta vez tu padre no ha escatimado en gastos, esos malabaristas son los mejores de todo oriente, han interrumpido su gira por Europa para actuar para ti.

- Bahhh – dijo el Príncipe con indiferencia -, he visto cosas mejores. La verdad es que ya estoy empezando a aburrirme. Magos y malabaristas… ¡ya he visto cientos! Nada de esto me impresiona.

- ¿Y qué me dices del cantante? Era muy bueno.

- ¿Bromeas? Hasta mi sirviente canta mejor que él. ¿Y dicen que es el mejor cantante del país? Pues no quiero imaginarme cómo será el peor…

- Bueno, aún queda la bailarina, he oído que viene desde muy lejos, y todo el mundo habla maravillas de ella.

- También he visto ya decenas de bailarinas, todas son iguales y hacen siempre lo mismo, ya me sé sus bailes, incluso podría hacerlos yo mismo – se burló moviendo ligeramente sus caderas.

- Pero dicen que ésta es diferente a todas las demás, y se cuenta que allá donde ha actuado los hombres han perdido la cabeza por ella, algunas mujeres la acusan de ser una bruja.

- Bien, pues veamos qué tan buena es esa bruja – dijo el Príncipe Seeley y le hizo una seña al sirviente, que se acercó a él con la cabeza gacha -. Dile a la bailarina que entre – le ordenó.

El sirviente hizo a un lado una de las cortinas que hacían de "puerta" de la tienda y le comunicó a Temperance que ya podía pasar.

- Tráenos unas uvas – ordenó el Príncipe Seeley al hombre.

El sirviente se fue hacia la mesa que había en una esquina, cogió uno de los racimos de uvas que había sobre la misma, lo puso en una bandeja de plata y depositó ésta junto al Príncipe Seeley. Luego, tras hacerle una reverencia inclinando aún más su cabeza, volvió a su posición.

Las cortinas de la parte delantera de la tienda se volvieron a abrir, dando paso a la bailarina.

Kadîn dio un codazo al Príncipe Seeley, que estaba distraído comiendo uvas y bebiendo vino, y ni tan siquiera había reparado en la bailarina. El príncipe miró a su amigo, que estaba boquiabierto y balbuceando como un tonto, señalando hacia adelante. Seeley miró en esa dirección y entonces la vio.

Delante de él se encontraba Temperance, vestida como una auténtica diosa de la seducción. Llevaba una falda larga de color azul turquesa, compuesta por varias capas de tela finísima y semitransparente, y abierta en ambos lados hasta la cadera, dejando ver sus largas y esculturales piernas. En el comienzo de la falda, un par de centímetros por debajo del ombligo, ésta se ceñía al cuerpo marcando la perfecta silueta de la antropóloga, y justo en esta zona ceñida la falda tenía una especie de cinturón cubierto de monedas de metal plateado. A juego con la falda, llevaba un top del mismo color que ésta y con cientos de piedrecitas brillantes incrustadas, un top que realzaba sus pechos de una forma embriagadora. De la parte inferior del mismo salían varios flecos cortos cuyos extremos acababan en pequeñas bolitas de metal plateado como las moneditas de la falda, y bajo estos se podía ver un perfecto vientre plano y una cintura de escándalo. Temperance llevaba el cabello suelto y liso, tan sedoso como el velo que sostenía en las manos, que era del mismo color turquesa que el resto del vestuario, y semitransparente como la tela de la falda, y sobre la frente tenía una especie de diadema también de color turquesa y cubierta de monedas plateadas, pero más pequeñas que las de la falda. El toque final de divinidad lo daban sus ojos, cuyo color resaltaba aún más por efecto de un maquillaje sabiamente aplicado.

Pese a los pocos metros que lo separaban de esa increíble mujer, el Príncipe Seeley desde su posición podía percibir el agradable y seductor perfume que ella desprendía, quedando aún más maravillado, si es que eso era posible. Ahora era él el que se había quedado estupefacto, y permaneció en ese estado durante unos segundos. Por su vida habían pasado muchas mujeres bellas, pero la que tenía ante sus ojos no podía compararse con ninguna otra, esta era la más hermosa de todas. Tras unos segundos, y gracias a un nuevo codazo de su amigo Kadîn, el Príncipe Seeley reaccionó, y dio dos palmadas en el aire.

- Que empiece el espectáculo – dijo.

A su orden comenzó a sonar música árabe, y la hermosa fémina comenzó su actuación, demostrando todas sus habilidades en la danza oriental.

Temperance movía sensualmente su cuerpo al son de aquella exótica música, utilizando con sabiduría el velo en su baile, mientras el Príncipe Seeley y su amigo Kadîn la miraban hechizados, sobre todo el primero, que tan embelesado estaba que ni se percató de que el vino que contenía su copa se le había caído encima.

La hermosa bailarina continuaba entregada por completo a aquella danza, moviendo sus caderas de una manera realmente espectacular, y en un momento de su baile se fue acercando al Príncipe Seeley, al que se le aceleraba el corazón con cada paso que daba aquella diosa hacia él. Temperance sonrió, sabiendo el efecto que tenía sobre él, se le acercó más sin dejar de mover su cuerpo al son de la música, y le arrojó su velo, el cual el Príncipe agarró como si se tratase de un tesoro. Tras esto, la bella mujer retrocedió unos pasos y continuó bailando.

El Príncipe Seeley acercó el velo a su nariz y aspiró su aroma, quedando completamente embrujado, cuando de pronto oyó que alguien lo llamaba.

- Booth – era una voz femenina que se oía muy lejana -. Booth, ¿me estás escuchando? – cada vez la voz se sentía más cercana - ¡BOOTH!

- La voz de su compañera devolvió a Seeley Booth a la realidad.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué… qué… qué pasa? – logró decir finalmente.

- Eso me pregunto yo. ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, verdad? – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y los labios y apoyando las manos en sus caderas.

- ¿Qué dices? Claro que te escuchaba – mintió.

- ¿Ah sí? Entonces dime, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

* * *

_**jajaja, a ver cómo sale Booth de ésta!! xDDDDD **_


	20. Chapter 20

**_gracias por los reviews, aquí tenéis capi nuevo ;-)_**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

- Pues… pues… - titubeaba Booth mientras ella lo miraba impaciente -. Pues me decías que Ángela te apuntó a las clases de danza del vientre porque no quería ir sola y que sabes hacer todos esos movimientos con las caderas – respondió mostrando una sonrisa encantadora.

- Temperance resopló mientras sacudía la cabeza hacia los lados.

- ¡Oh vamos Huesos! No te enfades, sabes que siempre me pierdo con esos discursos antropológico-científicos – se disculpó con una sonrisa.

- No estoy enfadada – dijo -, pero si tan aburrida te parezco deberías decírmelo.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Claro que no me pareces aburrida, Huesos. Esta música sí es aburrida, no tú. ¡¡Ehhh…!! – exclamó al ver entre los CDs uno que no había visto antes - ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! – cogiendo el CD entre las manos -. "Lo mejor de Elvis", Huesos no me digas que te gusta el Rey. Vaya, parece que al final no tienes tan mal gusto musical.

- ¿Qué dices Booth? ¿Qué Rey? Sabes de sobra que en este país no existe la monarquía – dijo ella confusa.

- Huesos hablo de ÉL– dijo señalándole la foto de Elvis Presley de la carátula del CD.

- Ah, no lo conozco, ¿y en qué país dices que reina?

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – rió Booth y sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados, incrédulo - ¡Huesos! ¿Cómo es posible que no lo conozcas? Debes ser la única persona del mundo que no lo conoce. En serio, a veces empiezo a pensar que no eres de este planeta.

- ¿Tan importante es?

- ¡Huesos, es Elvis! ¡Elvis Presley, el Rey del rock!

- ¿También hay monarquía en la música? – preguntó, confusa.

- Oh Dios esto es increíble – rió Booth -. ¿Y entonces si no lo conoces por qué tienes este CD?

- Pues no lo sé, tal vez se lo dejara mi padre la última vez que se quedó aquí unos días.

- Bueno, sea como sea, nos acaba de alegrar la noche – dijo Booth cogiendo el CD y metiéndolo en la minicadena.

- Booth, ¿qué haces?

- ¿A tí que te parece? Poniendo un poco de música.

- No Booth, ya es tarde, los vecinos se van a molestar.

- No vamos a montar una fiesta Huesos, tan sólo vamos a escuchar un poco de buena música mientras nos tomamos unas cervezas, los vecinos ni se van a enterar.

- Pero Booth… - intentó objetar pero él no le hizo caso y le dio al botón del _play_.

- Oh sí – dijo Booth con una gran sonrisa tras escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción que comenzó a escucharse.

- ¿Por qué sonríes así? – preguntó Brennan al verlo tan contento.

- "Rock de la prisión" Huesos, una de sus mejores canciones.

- ¿Rock de la prisión?

- _The warden threw a party in the county jail, the prison band was there and they began to wail_ – cantaba Booth con los pulgares de sus manos enganchados en el pantalón, adoptando una pose un tanto chulesca, meneando sus piernas a un lado y al otro, mientras Brennan lo miraba estupefacta.

* * *

_**(la canción es "Jailhouse Rock", por si la queréis mirar en el youtube) :-P**_

* * *

- ¿Booth?

- Vamos Huesos, ven a bailar – dijo él y la jaló por un brazo hasta el centro del salón.

- Booth yo no…

- Venga, te enseñaré, mira cómo lo hago yo.

El agente continuó bailando al son de la música con movimientos típicos de Elvis, y Brennan lo imitaba como podía, al principio con movimientos bastante patosos, pero pronto mejoró y bailaba al ritmo de Booth, al tiempo que los dos reían por lo divertida de la situación. Sin embargo, cuando mejor se lo estaban pasando la movida canción llegó a su fin y la siguiente en sonar fue una canción lenta.

Brennan, un poco nerviosa por la comprometida situación, se quiso alejar de Booth, pero éste la detuvo agarrándola suavemente por una mano.

- ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita? – dijo Booth inclinando levemente la cabeza.

- Booth…

- Eh, no me digas que te da miedo bailar conmigo – rió -. Tranquila, prometo no pisarte los pies, soy un buen bailarín – dijo con una sonrisa irresistible.

- No es eso, es que yo… Bueno… no sé bailar así…

- ¿Qué? Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que tú, Temperance Brennan, la mejor antropóloga forense de toda América, famosa y brillante escritora superventas, cinturón negro de kárate, que hace submarinismo y saber hablar chino, no sabes bailar una balada?

- Bueno, es que nunca he bailado este tipo de música – dijo, avergonzada.

- Eh, no pasa nada, yo te enseñaré – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Booth…

- Vamos, ¿qué hay de malo en que enseñe a mi compañera a bailar una balada?

- Supongo que nada…

- Ven, anda – insistió él y finalmente Brennan aceptó su mano -. Bien, acércate un poco más – dijo atrayéndola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo – así. Ahora pon tu mano izquierda sobre mi hombro – le indicó y ella así lo hizo -. Muy bien, ahora yo te agarro por la cintura – al tiempo que lo hacía - y nos damos la otra mano – entrelazó los dedos con los de ella -. ¿Ves? Es fácil, ahora sólo déjate llevar – le susurró al oído, lo que estremeció a la antropóloga, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Booth e hizo que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

Booth comenzó a moverse lentamente, al son de la canción, y Brennan se dejó llevar por él, pero su inexperiencia en ese terreno y lo nerviosa que se sentía al estar tan cerca de su compañero hacían de ella una especie de estatua de piedra casi imposible de mover.

- Huesos estás muy tensa, relájate – le dijo él.

- Booth, esto no está bien…

- Eh, es sólo un baile, no estamos haciendo nada malo.

- Sí, pero…

- Pero nada, no hay peros que valgan. Venga, cierra los ojos.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Cierra los ojos y olvídate de todo, déjate llevar por mí.

- Está bien – dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y luego le obedeció y los cerró.

- Eso es – sonrió él -. Ahora sólo déjate llevar – le dijo al oído y la atrajo más hacia sí, pegando su pecho contra el de ella, y notando los latidos de su corazón sobre el suyo.

* * *

_**la canción que viene ahora es "Can't help falling in love with you" también de Elvis, os aconsejo que la pongáis para que os hagáis una idea mejor de lo que pasa a continuación**_

* * *

_Wise men say only fools rush in -- __(Los hombres sabios dicen que sólo los tontos se enamoran)_

_But I can't help falling in love with you -- __(Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)_

_Shall I stay? -- __(¿Debería quedarme?)_

_Would it be a sin -- __(Sería un pecado)_

_If I can't help falling in love with you -- __(Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea -- __(Como el rio fluye de seguro al océano)_

_Darling so it goes -- __(Amor, así es)_

_Some things are meant to be -- __(Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder)_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too -- __(Toma mi mano, toma toda mi vida también)_

_For I can't help falling in love with you -- __(Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de tí)_

Brennan por fin había conseguido relajarse, y lo hizo hasta tal punto que se atrevió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del agente, que, mirándola a ella, cantó la última estrofa de la canción.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea -- __(Como el rio fluye de seguro al océano)_

_Darling so it goes -- __(Amor, así es)_

_Some things are meant to be -- __(Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder)_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too -- __(Toma mi mano, toma toda mi vida también)_

_For I can't help falling in love with you -- __(Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de tí)_

_For I can't help falling in love with you -- __(Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de tí)_


End file.
